Deathly Hollows
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one; he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or any brands you may see in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one, he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.**_

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim and her sister looked at their new house in disgust. It looked centuries old, with all those vines growing on it. Their parents and older brother walked up to them, two out of the five sitting there smiling. "It's all good, guys! We can _totally_ clip off all those vines in no time," their mother said.

The first born scoffed and shook his head, walking up the pathway to the front door. "Should have chosen the path towards college or university," he murmured.

Kim crunched her brows together and gasped when the door totally collapsed as her brother opened it. "Dammit! I was an accident! It's breaking apart too?" her brother yelled angrily as he stormed in to the house.

Kim and her twin glanced at each other, before looking at the place where the door used to be. Sighing, both twins slowly followed their parents towards the house, that just so happened to be falling apart. _It's so old_, Kim thought. "It's alright; we can fix this in no time, kids," their father said.

Kim sighed and shook her head. It was funny to her, because the inside looked better than outside. There was a chandeliers hanging beautifully in the house, tightly screwed to the ceiling. It was an open concept house, so you could see the living room from the kitchen. They had spiral staircases leading upstairs and it was _completely_ white, a colour Kim found boring. "Gosh, it's so white!" Kim whined.

Her twin nodded in agreement. "I agree! Couldn't you find a place with, I don't know, more _colour_?" she asked incredulously.

Their mother chuckled softly and kissed both of their temples. "Kim and Jess, you'll both get used to it," she said happily.

Jessica didn't even reply, but walked away. Kim looked at her parents and rolled her eyes. "Fix the door. This place _screams_ rich people and we could get robbed."

Without waiting for their reply, Kim took off towards the stairwell. As she got closer to the top, she could see _all_ of upstairs. It had more _enough_ rooms for them. It was totally unnecessary to Kim to have more than four rooms for _five people_. She walked to the end of the hall, remembering she told her parents where she had wanted her room to be, and then something occurred to her… "MOM AND DAD, WHERE ARE THE MOVERS?" Kim yelled in unison with siblings.

Their parents only chuckled.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim collapsed on her newly made up bed. She sighed as she looked at her box filled room. Grabbing a picture off her nightstand, she sighed as she sat up a bit. _Grace, Kels, I miss you guys so much. How's it back in Tennessee?_ Kim thought sadly. She put the picture down and covered her face with her pillow to scream in to it. She looked up and sighed. Now, she couldn't help but wonder what her new school would be like. Would the people there like her? Will she meet people like Kelsey and Grace? So many things to think, but she'd never know until she woke up tomorrow.

Feeling a bit bored, Kim walked downstairs and saw her brother chilling in the living room with a bowl of popcorn by his side as he watched TV. "The kitchen is done with, Ryder?" she asked, not bothering to ask about the already finished living room.

Ryder nodded and shoved a handful of popcorn in to his mouth. He looked at his sister, blue eyes piercing her skull, with a large smirk gracing his face. "Man, I would've thought that you were Jessica for second." His eyes flashed and he turned around. Kim sighed knowing how much they didn't get along. "But since you're Kim, have seat, little sister," Ryder said as he patted the spot beside him on his left.

Kim sighed and collapsed right beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong, little sister?"

Kim rolled her eyes at the nickname before smiling up at her brother. "I am scared of going to school tomorrow." Ryder raised a brow at that and Kim chuckled a bit. "You know, I've never been the new kid before, and it's scary."

Ryder smiled and punched her cheek softly. Kim smiled and sighed. "Cheer up; I'm taking you to the school tomorrow. You'd be surprised of how well I know the school. I went there for a soccer game once. Of course, our school won, they had me on it," Ryder stated, "I promise you'll meet new people and hopefully gain a new best friend. Man I didn't like that Kelsey chick or the rest of your friends for that matter."

Kim snickered. All her old friends had an obsession with Ryder, something about how he looked and sounded like a 'Sex God'. "They thought you were a sex god," Kim snickered some more.

Ryder gently pushed her. "Whatever, I only have sex with people around my age." Kim rolled her eyes and Ryder smirked at the TV. "I promise you Kim, you'll meet people here that are going to show you more respect than your friends back in Tennessee ever had. And you're Kim, throw your charm out and everyone will love you!"

Kim smiled and yawned. "Okay, Rye, I'm heading off to bed. See you in the morning," Kim said standing up.

Ryder shoved a fistful of popcorn in his mouth and grunted his goodnight. Kim kissed his cheek and made a break for the stairwell. "Oh yeah, and get your twenty-three year old butt in to a university or something, I know you hated fixing that door," Kim said.

Ryder didn't even look at her as he flipped the oh-so-glorious bird her way. Kim laughed and continued on her way to her newest room.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim and Jessica were officially lost. They were dropped off, brought to the office and given their schedules. Too bad the bell had rung at that time, and they had no idea where their first period class was. They both aimlessly walked around on the third floor, looking for room _345_, and Kim couldn't help but think about how big the school was.

They heard someone giggling and moaning in pleasure. Turning around, they saw a brunet attacking some red-headed girl's neck lustfully. Kim's mouth dropped open as her stuff fell to the floor. The brunet stopped his ministrations to look at both of the twins. Jessica looked away in fear as his dark, chocolate brown eyes took them in.

But Kim, she couldn't help but stare at him in return. He had hair down to his neck, two moles on his cheek, and plump, perfect lips. He was wearing a short sleeved plain white shirt, which showed all his muscles, and black pants. He had on white and black Jordans. But what made Kim want to walk over to him and introduce herself were his eyes. He looked mysterious. Those eyes were void of all emotions as he took _her_ in. His eyes sensually looked her up and down. He licked his lips and pushed himself off the female, who looked confused. Giving Kim once last unreadable look, he turned on his heel and walked away.

When he was out of seeing range, and the red-head followed after him, Kim bent down to pick up her stuff. "Jess, he's gone," Kim whispered.

Jessica, who was holding in her breath, took a deep breath and turned back around. "Those eyes, Kim, they were so scary! It was as if he could _read_ us," Jessica stated. "He's so scary."

Kim didn't agree. Those eyes, for some reason, attracted her towards him. It made her want to help him for some reason… to _love_ him. "Yeah, those eyes…" Kim whispered looking in the direction he took off in.

Jessica looked at her sister and looked in that same direction as her. Was it possible her sister was _attracted_ to someone that scary? Jessica sighed and looked down the hall, squealing happily. Kim snapped out of her daze and looked at her sister. "What is it, Jess?" she asked.

Jessica pointed to a room down the hall. "Oh my goodness, its room _345_, we found it!" Jessica exclaimed, grabbing her sister's wrist and dragging her there.

Kim sighed and turned to her head to look back before she was completely dragged in to the class. _Who are you, mystery boy?_

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim walked to her next period class alone; saddened by the fact she wasn't going to have it with her twin. _Of course not, Jess is _way_ smarter than me. Stupid all smarty pants classes for Jess,_ Kim thought grumpily. She reached her destination and walked in to the class. When she opened the door, she found that the entire class was already there… and _looking_ at her. She blushed hotly and looked at her shoes. "You must be my new student, please, come to the front and introduce yourself," the teacher said. "By the way, I'm Mrs. Berry."

Kim nodded as she scuffled to the front of the class. She hugged her books tighter to her chest as she looked up at the class. Everyone was giving her a curious look – save those perverted boys who eyed her suggestively. "I'm Kim Crawford, I'm originally from Tennessee. I know I don't have an accent… neither do my parents. I'm sixteen and uh…"

The teacher smiled gently at her. "Please, tell us some of your hobbies, Kim," she said softly.

Kim nodded and looked at the class again. "Uh, I'm interested in art and I love karate and spo –"

The door was swung open and a brunet walked in. Kim gasped and almost dropped her stuff, realizing it was the guy from earlier. "Care to explain why you're so late, Mr. –"

"None of your business, Miss," he hissed. His eyes traveled over to Kim's face before he walked to sit beside some Latino in the class. "Continue; don't let my presence be a bother to you."

Kim couldn't keep her eyes off him, and apparently neither could he. The teacher sighed and rubbed her temples, "You can sit, Kim."

Kim nodded, tearing her gaze away from the boy as she looked for somewhere to sit. "You sit beside me!" a voice piped.

Kim looked at the back, where the Latino and the boy were sitting, to see a chestnut haired girl sitting in front of them, waving at her. Beside her was an empty seat and it was in front of the boy. Kim sighed and dragged her feet to where they were to sit down. Slowly she sat down beside her and the girl looked at her as the teacher droned on about things Kim didn't listen to. "Hi, I'm Mika Dia. This is my boyfriend Jerry and his best friend, Jack Brewer," the girl piped.

Kim forced a smile and nodded, avoiding the eyes of the boy – now called Jack. His gaze burned holes in to the back of her head. She returned to the picture she was drawing and ignored them the rest of the class as they tried to include Jack in to their conversation. All she heard were grunts from said boy and saw Mika sending her worried looks from the corner of her eye. Kim didn't her worry; she could already feel his stare pinning her down, as if he were reading her.

Kim sighed, again. _Oh boy, this is going to be a long class._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim felt free as she ran out of her class before lunch. She had discovered that Jack was in _three_ out of four of her morning classes and he had done nothing but stare at her. Not to mention whenever the bell rang, he lingered until she moved to leave the class. Kim decided that whatever she felt this morning as she stared at the boy; she'd just have to ignore it because all signs around him pushed towards bad boy and he was just downright scary.

As she walked in to the lunchroom, she spotted her sister sitting with a bunch of cheerleaders. Kim sighed; there was no way she'd sit there. She _hated_ preppy cheerleaders and was nothing like Jessica. She walked down the lunchroom, clutching her brown paper bag in her hand tightly. _Note to self: get family to give you lunch money,_ she thought. "Kim, over here, come!" she heard Mika's voice.

She looked at the table Mika was sitting at (well, not really sitting, but she was on Jerry's lap as the said Latino talked to his friend, who happened to be dismissing everything he was saying to look at her). Kim shivered under the intensity of Jack's stare. He was really beginning to freak her out a bit as he read her. Noticing her shiver, Jack smirked and looked away. She was just downright scared now.

She slowly walked over to their table, and much to her _unfortunate _luck, the only seat left was beside Jack. She sat down beside slowly, noticing when he shifted his chair towards her. It was too bad Mika and Jerry were oblivious to this little action as they were shoving their tongues down each other's throats. Kim could feel the heat of his body radiating onto her. She wanted to shiver, but held it down. She felt stares, _other than Jack's_, on her and looked around her. She was being glared at by _all_ the surrounding females. _Damn, he's a chick magnet!_ Kim sighed, _of course he'd be. Man looks like a god sent from above._

Mika stopped kissing Jerry to turn around to make conversation with Kim. "So Kim, made any friends?" she asked.

Kim noticed that she sounded genuinely curious and not spiteful. Kim smiled a bit at this. Her old friends were nothing like this. "No, but I got several lewd gestures thrown my way," Kim replied.

Jack chuckled a bit and Mika sighed at her friend's behaviour. "Sorry about him, he's walking, talking emotionless robot, Kim." Jack stopped laughing to flip Mika the bird, his emotions fading away. Mika only laughed. "Lewd gestures, you say? I'd expect that, you aren't exactly ugly," Mika stated, noticing the way Jack licked his lips when Kim slowly ripped a strip of her sandwich and popped it in her mouth.

She chuckled; her friend was totally attracted to the _new_ girl. He probably didn't realize it too. Kim swallowed her food and Jack gulped slowly, still staring at her. "Uh… thanks I guess, but I hate that type of attention from the opposite sex," Kim murmured.

Mika giggled. "Me too, Jer had to protect from actions like what you're getting." Mika looked around the lunchroom and sighed. The poor girl was being glared at by other girls. She was earning the same treatment she got when Jerry took interest in her. "So, Kim are you –"

"Shit, those girls seriously don't like you, Kim," Jerry commented.

Kim's head whipped around so fast that it almost gave Mika a whiplash from just watching. "Yes, I can see it, I'm sitting with your school's single, heartthrob, get over it! We're not even talking!" Kim yelled.

All the girls gasped and Jerry and Mika chuckled. Jack didn't chuckle or anything, he just whispered, "Feisty, I like that."

Kim heard that and a light pink tinge made its way to her cheeks. Now, Jack decided to snicker at her reaction to that. She turned around and concentrated on her lunch. Mika looked at Kim closely and raised a brow at her odd blush. "So, Kim, want to hang out on Saturday with us?" Mika asked, tilting her head to the left.

Kim looked up at her and sighed. "I don't know…" she started.

Jack cleared his throat and they all looked at him, his gaze piercing in to her eyes. "You should, you may never know how we are if you don't. Don't hang out with people and expect not to know them, figure us out Kim," he said.

Mika and Jerry understood that as his whole 'figure me out and see if you get scared' spiel. One that sent girls running away faster than lightning could hit the ground. They breathed out a sigh of relief when Kim didn't get it. "Uh… I'll see if I –"

"KIM!" She looked up and saw her sister approaching the table. "Kim, we need to talk!"

Kim crunched up her face in confusion. "Why, Jess?" she asked.

Jessica just walked away, out the lunchroom. Mika looked at her. "Who's that, Kim?" she asked.

Jerry nodded, wanting to know too. "Her twin, don't you see the resemblance? She just dyed her hair black and has dark blue eyes. Poor soul is afraid of me. She's going to warn you to stay away from us," Jack said, eyes never leaving Kim, not even when her sister came over.

He was really scary and this was _Kim_ admitting that. She looked to the doors of the lunchroom and sighed when she saw her sister's figure waiting. "I have to go, guys. See you tomorrow morning, I guess."

Jack smirked and Mika looked furious. "You're actually going to talk to her?" she asked, anger evident in her voice. "She's going to warn you about us and you're going to think it's true!"

Kim shook her head and gave her a tight-lipped smile. "I'm the little outcast in my family. I don't listen to anyone. I'm practically neglected as a kid. But who cares, right? I can easily tell people apart from everyone else. I can read people pretty well."

_Except for Jack, he's hard to read._ Kim smiled at them once more and walked over to her sister, ignoring Jack's stare. Once she got there, her sister began her spiel. "Hang out with anyone, anyone but those three!" Jessica screeched.

Kim looked confused. "Why? They don't even look harmful, Jess," Kim stated.

Jessica sighed and rubbed her temples, looking in to the lunchroom. She looked scared as she said, "The brunet male at the table! Him, he's a felon! A delinquent, Kimmers! He has record! He's in a _gang_!"

Kim looked at Jack and his eyes darkened noticing the fear in Kim's eyes. His jaw clenched and Kim nodded to herself. "No, I will not. I like Mika and her boyfriend. And Jack, he isn't even half-bad." _Come Kim, why lie to yourself, Jack is freaking scary!_ "I will not stop hanging out with him – I mean them!" Kim retorted.

She looked back in to the lunchroom and saw Mika, Jack and Jerry walking towards them. She looked back at her shocked sister and sighed. "This is the first time I actually met people who made plans with _me_, Jess! I'm not going to ditch them because of some measly rumours!" Kim yelled.

Jessica clenched her fists. "Jack, that boy, whoever the hell he is, is a felon! I won't allow it!" Jessica yelled.

Kim felt like strangling her sister. Now she knows how Ryder feels talking to the most spoilt kid in the household. "No, you won't allow it, dad and mom may not, but I will and you know why? Because I don't feel _excluded_ for once in my life! I don't care how corrupted they may be, _Jessica_, I've finally found people I'm comfortable around! I like Mika, I won't deny that and I like the two boys too… even though I just met them, I plan on getting to know them!" Kim finished.

She looked up at her sister through her bangs and looked back in to the lunchroom. They were gone. _Damn, I actually like Mika and Jerry. _She looked at her furious sister. "Fine, _Kimberly_, if they gang rape you or ditch you, don't complain to me!"

With that, Jessica walked back in to the lunchroom and Kim sighed. _I best go and find somewhere to eat. The library doesn't sound too bad._ Kim made her way to the library for the rest of her lunch time.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim walked in to her last period class. She had discovered that they had ditched. How she found out? They were in her three afternoon classes too. Kim sighed and opened the door to her English class, head down. She felt so lonely. If Grace and Kelsey were here, they'd cuss her off for feeling this way. If Mika, Jerry and Jack were here, they'd be curious to why she felt this way. _They probably hate me… I'd understand, I went to talk to my judgmental _sister_ instead of listening to Mika,_ Kim thought sadly.

She sat down in the back, burying her face in her arms. The second bell rang, signalling for students to get their classes immediately, now that they were late now. She looked up half way from her arms to stare at the teacher in the front. "Oh, a new student, get up here and introduce yourself," the teacher demanded.

Kim was tired of introducing herself so instead of complying with his wishes; she looked at him and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm fine. I'm introduced myself too much and I'm sure half the class knows my name. I'm fine if you ask me, Sir," she replied.

The teacher looked taken aback as he glared at the teen, mumbling something how teens were so disrespectful nowadays. As he opened his mouth to take the attendance, the door opened, revealing three distinctly familiar figures to everyone. The teacher grimaced. "Welcome to class, Ms. Dia, Mr. Martinez and Mr. Brewer. I'm glad you decided to –"

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, you know we don't care enough to be here. The principal caught us ditching. Don't be too happy," Jack sneered.

They all sat down in the three empty desks in front of Kim's row. Kim's breath hitched when Jack turned around to look at her. "So, Kim, what about it, hanging out with us on Saturday?" Jack asked her, a little too loudly for her taste.

She got glares from the female population from every inch of the class. The teacher groaned. "Brewer, this is class! Not before school, lunch or –"

"No one cares for your opinion, Mr. Hunch." He was still watching Kim. "What about it, Kim? Hanging out with us Saturday?"

Kim looked at everyone's expectant looks, including Mika and Jerry's hopeful looks. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Mika smiled and went in to full launch about what they were going to do, where they wanted to go and the time. Kim smiled and Mika looked at her hopefully. "Maybe we can come to your place, Kim?" she asked.

Kim smiled wider. Back in Tennessee none of her friends had been to her house. Of course she was going to say something about this. "Of course, Mika, you guys can come."

Mika smiled and took down Kim's address. Once they were done, the class and teacher returned back to the lesson and Kim noticed something, Jack wouldn't look at her at all… not even once. _This shouldn't even bothering me! His stares are so freaky!_ She looked at the picture of the forest she was drawing and continued finishing it.

**I couldn't help it! I have a problem! I have too many ideas in my head, might as well give some up! **

**R&R how is your holiday so far, guys?**

**M.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or any brands you may see in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one, he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.**_

_Previously on Deathly Hollows:_

_Kim smiled wider. Back in Tennessee none of her friends had been to her house. Of course she was going to say something about this. "Of course, Mika, you guys can come."_

_Mika smiled and took down Kim's address. Once they were done, the class and teacher returned back to the lesson and Kim noticed something, Jack wouldn't look at her at all… not even once. _This shouldn't even bothering me! His stares are so freaky! _She looked at the picture of the forest she was drawing and continued finishing it._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Jack took a long drag of his the joint he was holding. Jerry sighed, wanting to rip it out of his hand. Mika just shook her head and looked worriedly at the boy. "Jack, you're not thinking of getting high… are you?" Mika asked.

Jack blew out an air of smoke, causing Mika to cough and cover her face with Jerry's chest. You'd think that after ten years of Jack she'd be used to his outrageous smoking habits, but she wasn't. She hated the smell of weed and was quite happy Jerry didn't smoke it too often. Jack shrugged and blew out another air of smoke, making Mika grimace. "I really hope Kim doesn't figure out your scary ass, Jack," Jerry murmured, taking the joint from his hands and smoking it himself.

Mika grimaced further, wanting to slap the joint out of Jerry's hands. "Seriously, Jerry?" she asked, earning a shrug from her boyfriend. "You two _are_ planning on getting high? For what reason, we're going to Kim's place today!"

Jack looked at Mika as he lit up another joint. "No, you and Jerry are. I have no business with her and I don't want her in my life, so don't try that Mika," Jack replied back coolly.

Mika began sputtering up nonsense, but Jack ignored it. "Actually, Mika's going alone. I do plan on getting high today," Jerry said, taking a long drag after.

Jack smirked at Mika and she pursed her lips, shaking her head. "You both are so… _aggravating_! I understand that Jerry likes her, but Jack, weren't you attracted to her –"

"She's fucking scared of me. What's there to be attracted to? She is like everyone other chick that approached me. They weren't scared at first, and then heard about me… _bam_, they're bloody scared." Mika opened her mouth to protest against that whole statement. "Those chicks that _do_ run back, those ones are the sluts. They know what they're getting into when they mess with my ass," Jack finished with a dark chuckled.

It sent shivers down Mika's spine to hear him darkly chuckle. She knew Jack was different, compared to most boys. He had such a hard life and boy was he _bitter_. He hated almost everything and Mika _still_ didn't know why, but Jerry did. Jerry knew and it was their little secret. Mika only knew a little about the boy and she had stopped after she heard just the early stages of his life. There was no way in _heaven_ at all that Jack was a good boy.

He was just plainly scary.

A thought struck Mika as she looked at him. "Who was the red-head?" she asked, "Never saw her before."

Jack chuckled and took a long drag of his joint. "You know, _new_ freshman. Too bad she didn't interest me. I threw her to the curb."

Mika shivered when he laughed darkly. _Oh boy, Jack. You're just scary._ Knowing Jack wanted nothing to do with Kim; she had that nagging question at the back of her mind. Before she could think, she blurted out, "What do you guys think of Kim?"

Jack froze and Jerry smirked. Jerry and Mika had a long conversation about this as Jerry slept over at her house. They talked about how Kim could probably help him, seeing as he couldn't keep his too dark eyes off her. "Kim…? I think she's… different. A good kind of different, it makes me want to befriend her. She's interesting, too. Did you guys see the way her eyes darkened when her sister called her name? Can someone say anger?" Jerry chuckled.

Mika smiled and they both looked expectantly at Jack. His hands were clenched in to fists as he angrily gazed at the now blazing fire… _wait a minute! Blazing fire…?_ Mika thought confusedly. Then she screamed. "FIRE!"

Jerry picked up his girlfriend and made a mad dash towards the warehouse entrance they were in. _Thank goodness it was abandoned, _the couple thought. Jerry put his girlfriend down and panted heavily, watching as Jack coolly walked out as if he had no care in the world. He walked up to the coughing Mika and bent before her, causing her to _look_ in to his now angry orbs. "Let's get something straight, I like you Mika. I really do, you're such a good person. And I respect you because you're dating my best friend." Mika gulped. "Maybe one day you can discover _more_ about me." He chuckled darkly and his eyes flashed dangerously. She slowly crawled back, trying to create a distance between them. "But, if you ever –"

"Jack, don't," Jerry warned, knowing he was scared himself.

"– _think_ about asking a question about her, I will punish you in a way you'd hate." Mika was beginning to breathe heavily from the fear she was feeling. _How can he consider me a friend if he's threatening me!_ Mika thought. "I will do something to your family."

Her blood froze. Jerry looked at his friend in fear, scrambling up to hug his girlfriend. "Jack, you _know_ what she's going through!" Jerry yelled.

Mika blinked back her tears and looked at the ground. Jack shrugged and stood up. "And she knows my predicament. Now let me tell you why I'm trying not to talk to that Kim girl…" They looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "She intrigues me too much. I never want to be tied down to one girl, so I'm trying to avoid her. Now, Mika, do you need a ride to her place?" Jack asked, gesturing to his sleek back Porsche.

Mika slowly nodded and stood up with the help of Jerry. "Then let's get moving."

Jack began to walk away, Mika and Jerry slowly following him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. _Why'd I just threaten her family? My reputation is as bad as it is,_ Jack thought, his thoughts going dark, _heh, check it out, I have a bad rep. Thanks a lot, _dad.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Jessica was pacing around Kim's room angrily. "If you're going to continue lecturing me about this, then leave. I'm pretty Jack isn't even coming. He hates me, I think. I don't know about Jerry but Mika is definitely coming and I don't care for your opinion. So do me a favour and get out, Jessica," Kim hissed, not looking up from her laptop.

Jessica huffed and stomped out of the room. Kim rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatic actions and continued what she was doing. _First day yesterday and it was a Friday too, and I get a freaking project for Spanish? Wow, I hate school already,_ Kim thought. "Kimberly, your friends are here!"

Kim stopped writing and slowly walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and peeked down. Surely enough, three figures were standing at the front of her door. Kim gasped just seeing Jack. She had no _idea_ he'd actually show. All he did was show signs of not liking her. She gulped and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Mika spotted her first and smiled brightly, although it didn't reach her eyes. _She's upset about something,_ Kim thought absentmindedly. "Kim, good afternoon, how are you?" Mika asked, beaming brightly.

Kim smiled at her bubbliness and went to hug her. "I'm good, how about you? Your eyes look… sad," Kim commented.

Mika gasped, not knowing that this one could read people perfectly. Kim tilted her head cutely, looking confusedly at the girl. Jack saw this and grunted angrily. Something about that made him want to kiss her. "Please, come to my room!" Kim chimed; ignoring the fact Mika wouldn't answer her. "Take your stuff with you!"

Her mother walked out of the kitchen with a bright smile. Jack looked at the woman and she gasped, dropping the glass bowl she was holding, breaking it. Kim's eyes widened as she ran towards the mess. "Mom, you're so –"

"Kim, I need to talk to you for a minute. Kindly show your friends your room and meet me in the kitchen, will you?" her mother demanded with a fake smile graced upon her face.

Kim nodded and quickly showed them her room before leaving them there and running back to her mother. She walked in to the kitchen, passing a scowling Ryder cleaning up after their mother. "What's up, mom?" she asked.

Her mother looked at her, frightened to death. "That brunet boy… he's –"

"Scary?" Kim questioned. Her mother nodded. "What's your point?"

Her mother rubbed her temples and watched her daughter closely. "He's dangerous, he radiates off him," she hissed lowly.

Kim rolled her eyes and shrugged, before popping a berry that was in a bowl in her mouth. "So? He isn't going to harm me," Kim murmured, unsure of that sentence.

Her mom sighed. "Kim, he looks like he has a whole bunch of turmoil within him! Get him out of my house this instance!" she yelled no longer whispering.

Kim was angry now. "And what happens after that? Should I become the school's new outcast? Guess what mother, I feel welcomed with them, even if you think one of them is scary!" Kim yelled.

Her mother grabbed her daughter's face in flash, grasping it hard. Kim glared at her angrily. "Listen young lady, get that boy out of my –"

"It's dad's money and house; you never worked a day in your life!" Kim yelled, slapping her hands off her face. "Don't touch me! He's not leaving because if he leaves, so does Jerry and Mika and I like them all, _mother!_ I don't complain when your friends come over! Why is it that you have to complain now? You've never _met_ any of my friends before and that was by _choice_!" Her mother gasped, prepared to slap her daughter but Kim caught her hand. "No, don't hit me! You know I'm right! We both know it so don't even try to strike me! You hit me and I'll hit you!"

Kim didn't wait for her mother to reply, she out of the kitchen, storming up the stairs to her room. "You, young lady, are grounded when they leave!" her mother yelled.

"Aren't I always? Try grounding _Jessica, the lovely and majestic one_ for once!" She made it to her room and walked in. Before she slammed it shut, she yelled, "Don't talk to me if we're just going to argue!"

She slammed it shut and rested her forehead on the door. _Oh my, she did that on _purpose_! She wanted me to take them somewhere else, I just know it! _Kim yelled in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone's loud, cold laugh. She shivered, just knowing who it was. She turned around and meekly looked at Mika's shocked expression, Jerry's shocked and amused and Jack's coldly amused face. _Is it even _possible_ to be cold and amused at the same time?_ She sighed, trying to fight the blush from her face. "Sorry… she can be irritable at times," she murmured.

Mika nodded slowly and Jerry shook his head. "You stuck up for me?" Jack asked in that bone chilling cold voice of his. Kim gulped and nodded. He shrugged. "You should've just let her kick me out. I'm a felon and a delinquent, _Kim_." Oh, she loved how her name sounded on his tongue. "You should be running in the fear I know you feel for me. Why do you stay around me? Lingering? Seems as if you have hope for one like… me," Jack whispered, looking her deep in her eyes.

He was challenging her answer, she knew it. "Uh, I – I don't know…" _But you do, Kim! You want to figure him out! You decided that yesterday!_ "I just want us to be… friends…"

Jack studied her for moment, reading her for any traces of lies. He found none and his eyes narrowed. Scoffing, he said, "Whatever. I have no need for the likes you in my life. I'm only here because Mika likes so and so does Jerry. I would've have come if they didn't."

_Liar, liar pants on fire! You find her intriguing, you would've ended up here either way, _Jackie _boy,_ and there goes his conscience taunting him. Jack looked away, angry that it was right. No matter how much he wanted to avoid her, he also wanted to figure her out. It made him _furious_. He was supposed to hate her.

Kim nodded at him, not knowing what to say really. She sat on her bed beside Mika and sighed. She could sense him watching her every move and it frightened her to no ends. Mika wanted to stick up Kim but she was too scared. She didn't want to be threatened again. "Yo, man, stop; just leave the poor girl alone. You don't have to talk to her or befriend her but stop scaring her. She's the first person – apart from Mika and I – who has stuck up you. You can at _least_ show her some respect," Jerry stated.

Jack looked at Jerry and smirked. Jerry shook his head and sighed. Jack turned his head and caught Kim looking at him. He sent her his version of a sincere smile – scaring the hell out of her in the process – and Kim gulped. "Alright, I'll respect her. Or, at least I can try."

The smile faded in to an unreadable look. Jerry smiled a bit as he watched the staring contest go on between the two teens. _Damn, Jack, be prepared. She doesn't seem the same as all those other girls. She's going to figure you out and you're going to let her in. You'll see very soon, _Jerry thought, nodding to himself. Mika looked at her boyfriend and he nodded. "Alright, Kim, tell us about you some more!" Mika exclaimed.

Kim broke eye contact with Jack to smile and answer Kim. "Well, I'm the last born in my family and…"

All throughout her little spiel about herself, Jerry couldn't help but notice as his best friend's eyes always went from soft to hard, as if he were fighting with himself. He smiled brightly. _Oh yeah, you're going to fall so hard for her._

** A BLACKOUT HAPPENED AND KNOCKED OUT MY WI-FI! I HATE FREEZING RAIN GUYS! I HATE IT! *sigh* I had to stay with my aunt… she kept giving me nicknames such as 'Moetishe' I hated it. She was a whole letter off from my real name. -…..-**

**Hey, if you realize it, you'll see that Jack and Kim's newly formed something is based on a song called Beautiful Girl by Hedley. If you any of you guys never heard of it, I demand you all go and check it out! It's a really good song! And while you're at it, check out their other new song Wildlife and Almost Over. I'm not guaranteed that you guys will like it, but I hope you guys do! **

**R&R I hate this winter so much. How about you guys?**

**M.A. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or any brands you may see in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one, he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.**_

_Previously on Deathly Hollows:_

_Kim broke eye contact with Jack to smile and answer Kim. "Well, I'm the last born in my family and…"_

_All throughout her little spiel about herself, Jerry couldn't help but notice as his best friend's eyes always went from soft to hard, as if he were fighting with himself. He smiled brightly. _Oh yeah, you're going to fall so hard for her.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

The weekend had passed by quickly, just as three weeks had too, and Kim had found herself walking in to her first period class several minutes late. She sighed as she hesitantly put her hand on the doorknob, prepared to open it when she felt a sharp pain in her rear in. She yelped loudly, dropping her stuff to grab her butt. She looked around the area for the suspect but only found a smirking Jack leaning causally on the lockers. "Did you…?" she trailed off with her question, only to have the said boy smirk wider. "Oh… you did. Why did you slap my… um… –"

"It's pronounced ass, Kim. And why yes, I did. Why you ask? Good question, so here's your answer. It looked plump and lonely. I thought my hand could give it warmth and comfort," Jack answered, his teeth flashing a bright white with his cold, toothy smile.

Kim glowered at him and began picking up her stuff, only to feel that same hand grab her butt again and give it a hard squeeze. She yelped what sounded like a moan and Jack smirked coldly and widely. He took a step back as she finished picking up her stuff. She looked at him, face bright red. "Jack…" she began her whine. "Stop touching it!"

Jack began to laugh and it shocked Kim because it was a real genuine laugh that Kim was _sure_ only Jerry had heard. He stopped laughing to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Mika's not coming and neither is Jerry. You're stuck with me and my hand today, Kim. Enjoy my presence," Jack said, beginning to walk off.

Kim rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the door, murmuring, "I'll just find new friends at lunch."

Judging by Jack's cold laughter, he had heard what she had said. _It was that loud…? Oh yeah, I'm not known for good _whispering _skills,_ Kim thought, walking in to her class. When she closed the door, the teacher looked at her and sighed. "Welcome to Spanish, Kim," she greeted the blonde.

Kim forced the widest smile she could and sat far away from Jessica's glare. She was hoping she wouldn't have to talk to her _all day_.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Jack had no idea what had _possessed_ him to go and find Kim to tell her that their mutual friends weren't coming today. But he couldn't help himself, he wanted to see her. _Hear_ her _voice._ But what had really struck him was for the fact he grabbed her _ass_ in the hallway. He was thankful no one had been there to see it or else he would've killed himself with his father's precious pistol. He scoffed. _It was warm and firm, but it was soft._ He growled to himself, _why am I thinking of her damned _ass_! It's just an _ass_! I never think twice about any girl! What makes this one so special?_

He dragged his hands down his face and leaned rested his head on his jacket, not caring about how cold it was outside. He closed his eyes but opened them as soon as Kim's face flashed before him. "Up here again, Brewer?" he heard a voice ask.

He grunted and ignored the person. He heard scuffling to sit beside his body. A hand landed on his chest and began rubbing it in what would be called _soothing_. Jack cracked open one eye and glowered at the person before throwing their hands off him. "Yes, I am. Clearly you can see I was hoping to be alone, _Fernandez,_ so walk away before I hurt you," he hissed.

The person pouted, her blue eyes making her look sad, but Jack knew she was trying to make him feel guilty for whatever she had done to him. She sat on his body, straddling his waist before bending down to kiss him, her black hair covering them like a curtain. Sadly, due to Jack's hormones and his ability to trick a girl in to liking him, he just _had_ to comply with her kisses. His hands roamed happily over her body, making her moan loudly. Her hands went lower and lower, but Jack didn't moan. He just grabbed her hands and pushed her off him.

He couldn't continue with this. Kim's face was replacing the female in front of him face. He stood up, grabbing his jacket and walking away. "Get your ass to class, Sophia. You know I'll never be with you. I would never want to be tied down to one girl."

The small Latina's mouth fell open before she threw a 'seductive' pout Jack's way. He scoffed and faintly heard the bell ring. He walked away from her, not looking back. She gaped widely and anger was now evident on her features. _Who is the _bitch_ that's taking _my_ Jack from _me_! I'll kill her!_ She thought darkly; _bet she knows nothing of him._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Wanting to stray far from Jack, Kim had decided to stay in the library all lunch. She sighed as she looked at her lunch distastefully. So much was going through her mind and what was really on it was the fact her father had went missing. Of course her family (save her and Ryder) were upset about this news, but Kim couldn't help but get a little ominous feeling that something serious had happened to the man.

She huffed and angrily ate her sandwich, looking at her drawing of a beautiful forest filled with the wildlife of the world. _For all I care, he can get hurt. It'll show him all he's put _Ryder and me _through. All because Jessica was the _golden_ child with good grades and _'best'_ looks, they treated her well._ She flipped the page of her sketch book to a page where she had drawn Ryder's now deceased girlfriend.

It was mystery to Kim about how the poor soul had died. One minute, she had followed her boyfriend lovely to Chicago, and the next… she was being brought home in a casket after missing for three weeks. Kim had never seen Ryder cry so much in her life. She was there to comfort him, seeing as he was the only piece of family he could lean on. Their parents and Jessica had gone on a vacation, not even coming back when Ryder asked them to.

She smiled at the large smile the deceased female wore on her face. _Gosh, Rye hasn't been the same without you, Kels. I wish you were back; too, I haven't been the same either. You were like my _true_ sister._ She sighed and closed the book. As she continued trying to finish her food, she heard a loud thump on the ground and turned her attention to it. There, lying face down on the library's carpet was an auburn haired girl. Kim noticed a pair of glasses just a few meters from her and stood up. She picked up the girls fallen books and her accessories, putting them on a table before she helped the girl.

She grasped Kim's awaiting hand and stood up. "Thanks…" she whispered.

Kim recognized her from a few of her classes. She was hella shy and was always earlier. "You're in my maths, English and Geography class, aren't you?" Kim asked politely.

She looked up at her and the girl's eyes bulged, _literally._ She put on her oversized glasses and immediately opened on of the books on the table, occupying herself in it. Kim sighed and grabbed her stuff to sit with her. The girl looked up at Kim and gasped, _again_, almost as if she were scared of her. _Why, though? I'm just me…_ "I can't talk to you! My brother – you're – he… ugh! I can't!"

Kim looked at her as she stood. She was wearing _all_ black. Everything black, black shirt, black pants, black gloves… she was _decked_ out in black and it scared her a bit. Her glasses fit her face but Kim could tell she didn't need them. The girl took them off and ran a hand through her hair. "He – no – _they're_ going to kill me. Don't talk to me, just leave me be!" she yelped, before collecting her stuff and running off.

Who was her brother? Kim was betting she didn't even know him. Kim furrowed her brows in confusion at the girl's actions and before she knew it, Jack had sat himself down in front of her. He looked at her curiously before raising a brow. "Why were you talking to my sister?" he had asked her, amusement clearly on his face.

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed. Of course she was related to him. "Didn't know that you actually walked in to libraries," Kim murmured.

Jack smirked. Kim had noticed that over the past few weeks, Jack had been showing more emotion around her, like he did with Jerry (when he thought she wasn't looking). But overall, he still loved to keep his favourite neutrally cold expression on his face at all times. And although he showed emotions, he was still scary. Not once did what he felt – apart from amusement, anger and confusion – make its way to his eyes. He could've been 'happy' and you wouldn't see it in his eyes. It was freaky. It made him seem… hollow. Yet when he talked to Jerry, all emotions were visible, in his eyes, actions and face. It amazed her how much he was _trying_ to show emotions around her – actual ones too. Sarcasm intended.

"…and Mika wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend… _again,_" Jack all but said happily.

He sounded dull actually, almost as if it were killing him to _talk_ to her. Kim huffed and rolled her eyes, then realized she had not been listening to him. Knowing he'd be angry with her, she asked, "Um… I didn't get that… wasn't listening. Can you repeat that?"

Jack's right eye twitched with annoyance as he looked at the blonde. Not once in his life had he ever needed to repeat something… to a _girl_ much less. Everyone _always_ listened to him. It was kind of hard not to. The last person who didn't… well, let's just say their parents sent the seventeen year old boy the bill. "I said… you what, I'll tell Mika you two will hang out at the nearest mall Saturday," Jack growled angrily, not wanting to repeat what he had said.

Kim nodded and sighed, finishing her sandwich she hadn't known she was eating in the first place. "How old are you?" Kim abruptly asked. Jack's eyes flashed as he looked at her. "I just want to know," she added meekly.

Jack shrugged. "I'm a year older than you. I failed the ninth grade to stay back with friends."

Jack shocked himself and Kim because he had openly admitted something about his _life_ to the blonde. The one he had claimed not to like and wanted to avoid like a plague. Before he could stop himself, he added quickly, "Turned out Mika and Jerry were my true friends. Never trust a criminal, Kim. They'll always stab you in your ass."

"It's back."

"It's I don't give a flying fuck." Jack sighed and rubbed his temple when Kim flinched at his harsh tone. "Anyways, long story short, I was set up and arrested because of what my 'friends' had done. I've known Mika since I was seven and Jerry from birth. They're both my age, too. They failed the tenth grade."

Jack wanted to punch himself for admitting so many things to her when he knew he wanted nothing to do with her. Kim, she was just shocked Jack was admitting so many things to her. _He's opening up… to me? Jack doesn't even _like_ me_, Kim thought in confusion. Jack abruptly stood up and prepared to walk away when Kim grabbed his jacket sleeve. He looked at her angrily and hissed, "What the fuck could you possibly want now?"

Kim jerked back in surprise that he went from friendly to a jackass in a matter of seconds. Gulping down her fear, she looked at him. "What's your sister's name?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Jack scoffed and almost laughed. "I'm not telling you." Kim opened her mouth to say something, but he slammed his hand down on the table in front of her. "If anyone runs from you, declaring that they don't want to mess with you, just nod because my family isn't one you want to mess with. We're all criminals and bad for your somewhat innocent ass. So stay the _fuck_ away from us," Jack hissed quietly.

Kim moved her eyes from him to murmur, "I don't even approach you. It's the other way around, _genius._"

Jack glared at her and she jumped a bit in fear. He looked towards the door and began walking to it. Looking back at Kim to throw her a glare, he completely left through the door. Kim let out a breath she hadn't even _known_ she was holding. The bell had rung just as she was collecting her lunch to throw it out, only taking the can of Sprite in it. She huffed angrily as she walked off to her next period class, chugging on the soda. _Stay away from your family? If it pisses you off so _much_, I'll have to befriend them _all_. Yep, that's a plan alright… now to the office. I need to see if they're any other Brewer kids and their names._

She skipped merrily to the office, ignoring the weird looks she was earning. Suddenly she froze, realizing something._ His __sister had mentioned him and she was _scared_. What the hell does Jack _do_ to scare people? It's so… unnatural for family to be scared of family._

As she was walking, she faintly heard Jack's voice and a few others. "Shut up, Donna! I will not! I don't like her!"

"Well, you sure as hell act as if you do!"

"Guys, shut the fuck up, man. You're giving me a –"

"No one cares, Mitch!" both Jack and his sister had yelled.

Kim peeked around the corner she was in and saw six different people, only recognizing Jack and his sister from earlier. Jack clenched his fist angrily as he looked at them all closely. "Fucking idiots, I will _not_, on father's fucking grave, _respect_ her enough to give up my current _lifestyle_ to protect her stupid ass. It's not my _job_ to protect her stupid a–"

"Hey, you get to class!" someone yelled from behind Kim.

Suddenly, twelve eyes landed on her and she gasped, running in the direction of the office, spotting Jack's angry glare. "Find out who the fuck that was!" Jack's angry voice yelled.

Kim made a sharp turn down a hall and in to an abandoned class. She listened and waited for the footsteps to fade away. She sighed and opened the door when she couldn't hear anything, but as she was prepared to walk out, she walked in to someone's chest. "You're so fucking nosy," Jack's voice hissed.

Kim's blood froze in fear. _Crap, he's going to kill me._

**Oh yeah… warning guys, there's going to be plenty of swearing throughout the story and we can all guess from who. Now, we all can guess what that talk was about but what **_**was**_** it about? Hehe, we'll find out soon… I guess.**

**R&R I am not updating anything after December 28****th****, so guys, review the books you'd want to see updated. I'm just saying.**

**M.A. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: If you guys end up confused because of this chapter, then I'm doing my job right! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or any brands you may see in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one; he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.**_

_Previously on Deathly Hollows:_

_Kim made a sharp turn down a hall and in to an abandoned class. She listened and waited for the footsteps to fade away. She sighed and opened the door when she couldn't hear anything, but as she was prepared to walk out, she walked in to someone's chest. "You're so fucking nosy," Jack's voice hissed._

_Kim's blood froze in fear. _Crap, he's going to kill me_._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim was being dragged towards a sleek black Porsche with people surrounding. Kim gulped, noticing the girl from earlier. She winced when Jack's grip became harder and he dragged her there even faster. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, wincing as her wrist hit the ground hard. She looked up and saw three boys, each sort of identical to Jack, but they looked younger than him, grinning at her with amusement. Then she saw the girl from earlier, glaring down at her and not to mention she had spotted another girl, chewing her gum loudly as she gave Kim the dirtiest look possible. Kim shivered and placed both hands on the ground to stand, but winced when pain shot up her right arm. "Fucking bitch!" she hissed.

She gasped and her left hand flew over her mouth. The three boys laughed and clapped Jack's back whole-heartedly. "She doesn't swear often, does she, Jackie?" the one with blue eyes chimed.

Kim noticed that he was identical to the other two boys. Then she realized they were all triplets. They all had different eyes, though. The tallest had blue, the second tallest had green and the shortest had grey. Each of their eyes had amusement in it, too. Kim noticed the girls had only brown eyes, like Jack, except they were lighter than his. And they were just as furious as said boy.

Kim sat up on the pavement properly and cradled her wrist in fear. They all looked just as scary as Jack, even if they did look amused. "Yeah, and I think you sprained her wrist." The grey-eyed one approached her slowly and she gasped, moving back. "Oh, she's so scared. What'd you do, Jack?" he asked.

Jack grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him back in anger. He stood up and clenched his fists. "Don't take your bloody anger out on me, it's your fault she's here, _Jack_ass!" he yelled at the angry boy.

Jack lunged at him, only to be held back by the girl popping her gum loudly. "Let me go, Silva. I'm going to fuck him up this time!" Jack hissed.

The girl, Silva, rolled her eyes and pushed him back. He didn't go far, which gave Kim a vague idea of Jack's strength. Silva looked at Kim and she felt like disappearing as the girl angrily glared at her. "If you're going to let your younger siblings – _especially _Joseph – piss you off with his expressions, then you need to calm down. You're acting like a fucking idiot," she hissed, not taking her eyes off Kim. "Plus, he's right; it's your fault for bringing her here."

Kim looked at her angry red wrist and cursed herself under her breath. Jack hauled her arm up by the arm he dragged her here with. "Hey, watch it, idiot! My arm already hurts!" Kim yelled.

She gasped, realizing who she was talking to. It was then Silva's eyes had emitted amusement in to them. "Awe, she's yelling at Jackie boy. She does realize he _has_ a rep like us, _right_?" she cooed sarcastically at Kim and the others.

Kim shivered and felt herself being pushed towards Jack's car. She hit the roof of it hard and almost – _almost_ – screeched in pain as her wrist hit the car. "JACK!" the auburn-haired one yelled, "Fucking stop! Her wrist is sprained! Are you _trying_ to break it?"

He laughed darkly and Kim noticed the whole family take a step back as he said, "Depends on my mood. What I want to know is why she's so fucking _nosy_."

Kim looked at her shoes and shivered at his tone. "Have you been to this part of Chicago?" Silva asked. Kim shook her head. "Where are you living Kim?"

"Chicago, Illinois," Kim replied in fear.

Silva laughed whole-heartedly. "Not even close. You're on the _outskirts_ of Chicago. Where you're living in one hell of a dangerous town, do you know watch the news, girl?" the auburn one hissed.

Kim shivered and shook her head. "I thought it was –"

"Hell no, but since you've met us, introductions wouldn't hurt. We're the Brewers. I'm Silva Brewer. She's Donna. Those are our triplet brothers, Joseph, grey eyes, Mitch, blue eyes, and Derek, green eyes. Rek isn't much of a talker." Kim didn't look up at them as they spoke. "You've met Jack, obviously. I'm the oldest, then it is Jack, then Donna and then it's those three idiots. Welcome to our little town. It's pretty close to Chicago, but it's _more dangerous_ than 'Cago. Don't get it twisted; our family isn't one to befriend, Hun."

She walked up to Kim and bent at her ear. "And Jack's has gotten his eye on you, now. There's no way you can go _anywhere_ without his –"

"I'm not fucking protecting her, don't twist your shit, Si," Jack hissed.

Silva pulled away from Kim to walk up and slap Jack. Before she could, Jack grabbed her hand and she grunted. He easily picked her up and threw her to the ground. She stood up and retaliated by trying to roundhouse kick him. Jack flipped out of her way and wound his arm around her neck, almost choking her. "J-Jack, you know you've already put her in danger, like y-y-you did with J-Jerry and M-Mika," she gasped out.

Jack dropped her to the ground seeing Kim's shocked expression. The green eyed boy, Derek, walked up to Kim and offered her a smile. It was just as scary as Jack's 'genuine' smile. She took a sharp intake of breath. So they been talking about… her? "Hi, Kim, I'm Derek." She looked him over and almost gasped, seeing a pocket knife in his hand. "If Jack won't watch over her, we might as well –"

And he was lying on the ground, pocket knife several feet away from him and cradling the back of his head. Jack was standing above him and bent down to grab a fist full of his hair, lifting his head up aggressively. "Touch a single hair on her head, drive a knife threw her, _shoot her_ and I'll dig your fucking grave and fucking _kill_ you in it," Jack threatened him.

Kim gulped and Silva clapped. "So it's settled! Kim, meet your new boyfriend, Jackson Avery Brewer," Silva said, gesturing to her brother.

Kim grasped her head and before she knew it, it was all black.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim blinked as she woke up. She groaned at the pain in her head and grasped it. "Oh, you're awake," she heard Silva's voice.

Her eyes opened fully and she looked around the place she was in. This was _not_ her _home_. She looked at the chestnut haired female, who just happened to smirking at her. "Welcome, you're in our place. I originally had thoughts to take you home, but it was too dangerous. Some black jeep was parked on the other side of your street, watching your house closely. Jack just sped here after seeing that. Boy did he look overprotective of you," Silva muttered the last part.

Kim looked around the odd room and sighed. She felt safe in this room for some odd reason. "Oh, this is Jackie boy's room," Silva added after a moment.

Kim blushed and looked at the bed sheets. It was blood red silk and it looked as if Jack was planning on doing something. "Uh… why am I in his room?" Kim asked voice not above a whisper.

Silva laughed at Kim's facial expression, tilting her head back a little. It was then Kim noticed a few bruises on her neck… _love bites_. She blushed even more. "Oh, we wanted to put you in one of the guest rooms, but Jack wouldn't have it. He thought having you in his room would make more sense." Kim blushed even more. "If it helps, Jack doesn't sleep in his room often… unless he's going to have –"

"STOP, I get it now!" Kim yelled.

The room door opened and Jack walked in, looking a bit dishevelled. "Leave her alone, Si," he hissed lowly, "And get your spy of a fucking boyfriend out of the house. Make sure to tell him he's not allowed in my room."

"Uh, no, we have to practice seeing you and Kimmy here kiss. If you –"

Jack walked up to Kim, grabbed the back of her neck and smashed his lips against hers. Kim blushed at the heat of his body and lips on her. She was about to respond to it, but Jack pulled away, looking at Silva. "Happy? Okay, get the fuck out!" he yelled.

Silva rolled her eyes, flipped him the bird and quickly left. Jack ran a hand through his hair. Kim just realized that he was shirtless and he was _all_ muscle and no fat. She spotted a few tattoos and scars on his body. She looked away after a while, finding some loose threads on his sheets interesting. "It's winter," she murmured lowly.

Jack looked at her and his lip rose as if he were about to snarl. Soon, he was in her face. "Did I say speak?" Kim tensed and robotically shook her head. "Exactly, so why can I hear your mouth moving?" She blushed, feeling his lips practically brush hers. "Don't talk unless asked to, understand?" Jack hissed.

Kim nodded in fear, but her eyes were glued to his lips. And judging by his, they were glued to hers. He slowly leaned in to kiss her and Kim blushed. "So innocent, innocence that'll be destroyed in no time," he whispered before he claimed her lips.

Kim responded back eagerly as she felt him push her down on the bed roughly, still attacking her lips. She moaned when she felt his hand caress her leg tenderly. Then she blushed when he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her arms wound themselves around his neck and he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kim tried to fight against way he was making her feel, but she couldn't help but let her hands play with his hair. Jack groaned and licked her bottom lip even more, but Kim wouldn't respond to it, so he grabbed her ass hard and she gasped in to the kiss, allowing him to touch his tongue with hers.

Kim moaned, again, and felt Jack grind himself on her. She roughly grabbed his hair and he groaned as their tongues fought for dominance. "Holy shit, when Silva said you'd be up here, I didn't know you'd be _dry humping_ poor innocent Kim, who has only had _one_ boyfriend in her lifetime," Mika and Jerry's voice rang out throughout the room.

Jack practically jumped off Kim and glared at her as if _she_ started the kiss. Kim blushed and Jack looked at her red, swollen lips before storming out the room past Mika and Jerry. Jerry followed him but Mika stayed. She closed the door and smirked at Kim. "Looks like you responded really well to that kiss. Have you ever been to second base before?" Mika asked. Kim blushed and Mika got her answer. "Awe, it's too bad you had to do with Jack. Didn't even look like he was being gentle either," Mika murmured.

Kim looked at her sharply and crossed her arms over her chest, now noticing her bandaged wrist. "Oh my, what happened to your wrist?" Mika cried out, grabbed her right arm.

Kim clearly remembered Jack harshly throwing her to the ground earlier. "Jack sprained it!" Mitch yelled as he walked past the closed room.

Mika sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jack, he'll never learn how to treat a girl. Especially one he likes now…" Mika murmured.

Kim sighed and shrugged. "Where were you today? I was so lonely! Jack _groped_ me in the hall, too!" Kim cried frantically.

Mika smiled widely. "Maybe this whole pretend dating thing can work out! He seems to have fun playing with your body," Mika said with a suggestive wink.

Kim blushed and toyed with loose threads on the bed. "You don't even sound like a virgin," Kim murmured.

Mika laughed whole-heartedly. "I'm not. Jerry was my first and he'll be my last."

Kim gave her a look. "How would you know if you guys will be together in the future?" Kim asked.

Mika smiled and dazedly looked at the red sheets. "Easy, we've been together since we were in grade seven. We were an awkward couple and didn't kiss until Jack practically forced us to. He called us pussies and well, we ended up making out in front of him. I've never seen that tanned robot blush until that day," Mika chuckled.

Kim smiled at Mika's loving expression. "When was your first time?"

"The summer of our grade ten year, it was so romantic, Kim!" Mika gushed.

Kim smiled and laughed. "Alright, let's talk about something else."

Mika nodded and they launched in to a full conversation of how boring school was.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim was already lying in bed, preparing herself to sleep, when the bed sunk down. She sat up straight and almost fell out of the bed seeing Jack lying down beside her. "What are you doing?" she asked, her heart beating frantically.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her down. As soon as her back hit the bed, he moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What does it _look_ like? I'm sleeping beside my _fake_ girlfriend and protecting her." She blushed when he placed his face in the crook of her neck. "Get some sleep or I'll just let them get to you." Who was _them_? "And plus, you need to meet my parents in the morning. I recommend sleep."

Kim nodded and turned over on her side, so her back was facing Jack. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she Jack's entire front was pressed up against her back. She blushes a deep shade of red and felt Jack kiss the back of her neck as he placed a leg between her own two. She didn't respond at all, so Jack flipped her over, making her lay down on her back as he climbed on top of her. He descended slowly to kiss when Kim whispered, "You hate me."

Jack froze and chuckled above her. "I hate most things – you included. But I'm addicted to you," he whispered before hotly claiming her lips.

It was the last thing Kim remembered for the last twenty minutes she was awake.

A wild make out session with her 'boyfriend'.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim awoke to an empty space beside her. She sighed and sat up with a long yawn and a stretch. She looked around Jack's practically empty room and stood up. Her legs were tangled with the sheets and fell face forward on the ground. "Geez, Kim, you're so clumsy," Mika's voice sounded.

The brunette bent before her friend to help her up. "Come, Jack's parents are waiting to meet you. Be forewarned, though. They have company."

Kim nodded and let Mika take her to the family room. As they got there, a familiar voice sounded, one that made Kim run towards it. "Aye, Mick! I agree whole-heartedly!" the person said, "My daughter should be protected by this. I don't want them taking her away. I cherish this one too much."

As she was getting closer she heard, "Really, Jon? You do? Because I've never met a chick so _angry_ to talk about her parents to other people," Jack hissed.

"Why you little –"

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?"

Wide blue eyes met Kim's confused and angry brown eyes. A blond man was standing before Jack, angrily clenching his fists, as was Jack. They both were gritting their teeth. "Kim –" he began.

"No, mom and Jessica are worried about you! What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

His brows furrowed. "Do you even know anything about this family?" her father asked.

Kim froze up a bit. She had just realized he made out with a boy whom she had _no idea_ about. She knew nothing about him in the least bit, yet here she was, falling for him, knowing he'd never feel the same for her. "No," she whispered.

Jack looked at her coldly, different from the dark stares of lust he had sent her way last night. "Of course not, all she needs to know is that I'll protect her because her father is a complete idiot," Jack hissed, not taking his eyes off Kim.

She gulped. "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Mika placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and Kim shrugged it off. "Kim, Mick, his father, is my boss. I work in his gang – mafia, whatever you want to call it," he whispered.

Jack looked away from Kim, seeing the fear in her eyes. Her father gulped a bit as his daughter screamed.

She was scared of people like this and had a bad history with people as such.

**There we go! Jack's family is a mafia. If you guessed gang or whatever, you were pretty close, but it's a family mafia. Now, there'll be action in this story but it'll have a lot of Kick parts. I'm sure we've seen a lot since the first chapter… even though Jack is creepy, as new-york-city-lights puts it. I don't find him creepy though… I find him… unique.**

**R&R how was your Christmas guys? I ate to my heart's content. **

**M.A. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Warning: There will be a murder or two in this chapter and uh… there's a really… hmm, you'll figure it out… **_**just warning you.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or any brands you may see in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one; he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.**_

_Previously on Deathly Hollows:_

_She gulped. "What the hell is going on?" she asked._

_Mika placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and Kim shrugged it off. "Kim, Mick, his father, is my boss. I work in his gang – mafia, whatever you want to call it," he whispered._

_Jack looked away from Kim, seeing the fear in her eyes. Her father gulped a bit as his daughter screamed._

_She was scared of people like this and had a bad history with people as such._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Jack walked up to Kim and covered her mouth. "Stop the _unnecessary_ screaming. You're going to make me go deaf, dammit," he hissed in her ear.

She was shaking in fear at the feeling on Jack's body on hers. Oh how she wanted to run away and never turn back. _Mafia… holy crap, wasn't that the police officers' suspicious about how Kelly died? And I was attacked by one gang when I was visiting here two years ago with Rye and Kelly! Oh gosh, Jack's family are a bunch of mafias! _Kim thought in fear. Out of reflex, she bit down hard on Jack's hand, causing him to curse and back away from her.

He looked at her angrily and she ran far from where they were, ignoring her father's call of her name. She swung open Jack's room door, and prepared to close it, when a hand forced it wide open. She was pushed back from the force of it and landed on the ground, hearing the door slam shut and someone pick her up. "Calm down, Kim!" Jack's voice yelled at her.

She frantically tried to get out of his grip, screaming. Jack threw her on his bed and when she tried to get up, Jack straddled her waist. She swung at him to try and hit him, but he grabbed her hands and pinned it over her head. "Let me go, Jack! I'm serious!" Kim yelled, trying to move her limbs.

He kissed her neck and she froze at the sudden not-so-Jack like gesture. He began to suck, lick and nibble on Kim's neck, earning loud moans from the said blonde. She arched her back in to his body but froze, again, when one of his hands snaked down her body and grabbed a hold of her left breast. He began to fondle her and she reacted.

But not in the way he wanted.

She began to frantically move her body, trying to get away from him. He groaned when one of her legs accidently brushed his nether region. "Kim, stop," he groaned out, voice husky.

Kim stopped and looked at him, fear completely radiating off her body. "Why does my f-father –" The word father had sounded _forced_ coming from her mouth. "- w-working for your f-father?" Kim stuttered in fear.

Jack growled angrily and looked at her with a sharp glare. "Why the _fuck_ are you so _scared_ of me?" he hissed. She flinched and he sighed, sitting up properly on her and dragging his hands down his face. "Your father is a fucking idiot and needs to pay some dues for being one."

Kim whimpered when Jack slowly descended down upon her. He gingerly grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes, no emotion in whatsoever. "Kim, I promise I won't hurt you. If I hurt you, then my father hurts _me_," Jack whispered, his neutral voice breaking and letting in a few emotions. An emotion quickly flashed through his eyes and disappeared, not giving time for Kim to guess what it was. "I won't hurt you, you need to trust me."

Then there in his eyes was a look that _made_ Kim feel like she could trust him. She gulped as his eyes looked at her lips and he leaned in even more, brushing his lips against hers. "Trust me, you intrigue me and give me a thrill. I don't know what kind or why, but you're mine." She gasped; hating to sound like someone _owned_ her like one owned a packet of Skittles. "And I never let anyone hurts what's mine."

He ended it was a very fervent kiss. His hands roamed over her body as he nipped at her bottom lip. Kim moaned and her hands played with his hair, pulling on the tips, making the boy groaned. He grinded his body in to hers and licked her lips for entrance. She eagerly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to fight with hers over dominance.

She had lost, letting Jack's tongue just lick every inch of her mouth. When air felt necessary, Kim broke the kiss, expecting Jack to just leave, but he had other plans. He immediately starting tracing open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and straight to her neck, where he'd lick, suck and nibble at certain places.

Kim let out a shaky moan and the door opened. "Get your damned son off my daughter!"

Jack stopped what he was doing and grunted angrily, having someone disturb him. They looked to the door, Kim blushing at their current state. Here was Jack shirtless and he had seemed to have let one of his hands go _up_ her shirt, where he still caressed the bare skin. They both were breathing heavily, Kim more than Jack was.

Mika's small frame and Jerry's larger one – plus two others – broke through Kim's dad and walked in to the room. Amused brown eyes looked at the two teens as green – or were they blue or grey? Kim had no idea – had a hint of disappointment in them. Mika and Jerry had a look on their face, one they clearly told their friend that they were going to use this entire situation against him. "Damn, Jack's got game," Mitch said walking in with a low whistle.

Derek, Donna, Silva and Joseph followed him, too, as Kim's father walked up to the bed and went to grab his daughter. Jack grabbed his arm, getting off the bed and twisting behind the older man's back. He bent down a bit to whisper something in his ear, giving Kim some time to sit up properly on the bed. The older looking male – who resembled Jack a bit – walked up to Kim with the woman whose eyes Kim couldn't define. "Hello, lovely," he began, voice sending shivers down Kim's back. She hugged her knees to her chest, pressing her back against the bedpost. "I'm Mick Brewer, Jack's father."

"Get away from –"

Jack was pressed up against the wall by _all_ him siblings. The woman smiled warmly at Kim, the emotion making it to her eyes. Kim looked at her closely, realizing she was probably as harmless as she was. She didn't look like she had fought a day in her life. And her emotions, she wore it on her _sleeve_, until the rest of her family that hid their emotions well. "I'm Maria Brewer, the mother. Trust me when I say I'm completely harmless. I have no idea how to fight and I'm pretty clueless when it comes to using a weapon. I'm just here. Married to the head of Brewer's family mafia," she said with a chuckled. Kim smiled slightly at the woman. "Come, come! Mika and I were planning on cooking breakfast for everyone. Come help us, please, Dahlin'."

She had a southern accent. Kim nodded and grasped the woman's outstretched hand. Maria quickly kissed her husband as she, Mika and Kim left the room. The door closed and Jack glared at his father. "I don't like you –"

"If you're protecting her, try not to hurt her father."

Jack gritted his teeth and pushed past all his siblings, causing all of them to stumble a bit. Donna huffed and crossed her arms. Jack walked up to his father and clenched his fist. "Why are you even _doing _this to her?" he hissed, "She's just _sixteen_, dammit!"

His father darkly chuckled. "Since when does my eldest son harbour feelings? Had I known you had any, I would've left her for dead, as her father was planning," he retorted calmly.

Silva walked up to the glaring pair. "Dad, what _did_ her father do?" she asked.

The man laughed whole-heartedly but it sounded just as cold as Jack's laugh. "Oh, you want to know?" He looked at the man on the ground who was cradling his injured arm. "He so kindly made a deal with the Devils. He borrowed _money_ from them. So, in the end, the Devils had decided something, he had three months to pay them back." He had sick, twisted and cold smirk on his face, making all his kids, save Jack, shiver. "But you know, that was three _months_ ago. The other part to the deal was that if he didn't pay them back, they wanted his younger daughter..." Donna looked at the man on the ground in disbelief. The triplets shook their heads, clenching their fists as Silva gasped, backing away slowly. "…for sex. To have her act like their _whore_."

Silva's back hit the door and she sunk down. "Then w-why is Jack pretending to date _Kim_? How is that going _save_ her?" she asked.

Mick smiled and Jack stepped away from him but his father grabbed his arm and put his son in a headlock. "Easy for –" He grunted as Jack got out of the headlock and punched his father in the jaw. The man stumbled back a few feet as both chorused angrily, "To date her is to protect her…"

"…because I'm the strongest in this fucked up family. If I protect her, then she'll be safe."

"But her house, it's surrounded!" Derek cried.

Jack looked at him and he wanted to shrivel up in his bed. "We fucking know that, you damn genius! Obviously she's staying here!" Jack yelled.

He glanced at the door and Silva moved immediately, allowing Jack to leave. The door slammed shut and after all that, Donna asked, "Why is he so angry about this?"

Jerry ran a hand through his hair. "He has an obsession with Kim." Mick smirked darkly at the ground. "And he doesn't want it to go anywhere further so he was trying to distance himself from her. It isn't working, though, so he's going to use her," Jerry replied.

Mika snorted. "So, what's his solution? Have a wild make out session on his fake girlfriend on the bed? It isn't going to help his predicament," Mika sneered angrily that Jack was even _thinking_ about using her friend for his guilty pleasure and obsession.

Mitch sighed and Mick chuckled darkly. "Just what my boy needs." Everyone looked at him. He glanced at Jon, who gulped in fear. If you looked closely, or even _held a conversation_ with the man, you'd realize Jack and him were alike, with his son being scarier. "A female in his life to settle down, welcome to the family, Jon," he said.

Jon gulped at the thought of his daughter _marrying_ the devil himself. If he had known earlier, what he was getting in to so he could pay back his debts, then he wouldn't have done this with a family mafia.

The entire family looked at Jon on the ground and he shivered. "He doesn't deserve to call Kim his daughter. Who agrees to sell their daughter to a dangerous gang? I should fuck him up," Silva hissed.

Mick smiled widely. "Enjoy, my children. But please, _please_, take him to the basement. Jack doesn't _deserve_ his blood on his bedroom floor. I mean, he's the heir to this mafia, we can't have him getting mad so he runs away one day," Mick said. "Please, take him to the basement."

He dismissed them as the triplets hauled the man up to take him to the basement. Mick walked to the window and looked at the sky. _Kim, darling, forgive me, but you need to find a way to trust my son. He'll always be there for you._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

A man was sitting in a thick black leather chair, twirling a gold ring in his hand as he glared at the black haired female before him. "Ah, so she attends your school also? Tell me, daughter, where did you see her?" he asked his daughter with a wicked smirk.

She gasped and looked away from her father's eyes. "She was being dragged out of the school by Jackson Brewer father."

_Clink!_

The ring in his hand dropped to the ground and he clenched his fists, trying to control his fear. "Jackson Brewer? Of the Brewer family mafia, the most dangerous one out there?" he asked, picturing the brunet boy in his head.

He shivered slightly in fear as he stood up. "Sofia, darling, you know what to do, right?" he asked his daughter, walking towards the door.

The girl nodded as she looked at her hands. "Yes, father, I shall seduce him at my best, befriend her and warn her about Jackson, sir."

"Yes, and Sophia –" She nodded. "- don't you dare disappoint me. I'll be very angry if you do."

She nodded and when the door slammed shut, she closed her eyes in fear. _God forbid I survive this. Jack will _kill_ me before I get back to my father about his slut's status._ She looked to the ceiling with unshed tears in her eyes. _And God knows Jack isn't scared to pull the trigger on everyone. I witnessed him kill my mother in cold blood._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

The doorbell rang and Jack angrily yanked it open, revealing a blond boy with green eyes. "What the fuck do you want, you damned spy? Silva's eating breakfast, you fucktard," Jack hissed at him.

The boy chuckled and tried to push past him but he didn't budge. The guy gave him a warning look but it faded when Jack smiled at him coldly. "Jack, leave my boyfriend alone! You don't need to protect me! I'm older by nine minutes," Silva said as she pushed her brother to the side to kiss her boyfriend. Jack rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hello, Ricky. Want some breakfast?"

Jack heard him answer with a 'yes' before their footsteps could be heard as all three walked to the kitchen. When they got there, Jack couldn't help but notice when Ricky's eyes flicked over towards Kim and his eyes visibly widened. He gulped, but then he smirked. Jack growled, causing _everyone_ in the room to look at him. He threw Ricky a glare as he walked to sit beside Kim, placing an arm over her shoulder. Ricky's eyes narrowed and Jack hissed loudly, "Fucking spy, stop watching her."

Silva sighed and shook her head as she helped Ricky to an empty seat beside hers. They sat, everyone, but Jack and Kim, oblivious to Ricky's stares towards the blonde. She pushed her chair closer to Jack's, hugging his arm as if asking for protection.

Jack smirked. "Ricky, this is my _girlfriend_, Kim Crawford. You know, the one whose ass you're looking out for because of the Devils' leader, Santiago Fernandez," Jack said, his cold smirk widening at Ricky's wide eyes.

Silva angrily stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "Geez, Jack, stop calling him a spy!" she hissed.

Ricky abruptly stood up, eyes still trained on Kim. "Silva, we have to break up. I need to leave."

He stiffly turned around, only to be jerked back by Jack and punched across the face. A crunch could be heard as Jack reached in to the kitchen cabinet, pulling out an MCM pistol and pointed it at Ricky's face. "Taking this information back to your little boss?" Ricky didn't answer and Jack punched him, again, tearing some skin by his right eye. He grunted and Silva gasped in fear. "There is no way in _hell_ he's going to find out," Jack hissed.

Silva grabbed Jack's arm and Jack glared at her. "You seriously want to save this jackass and put Kim in danger?" Jack hissed. "He broke up with you because I figured him out!"

Silva tried to protest, knocking the gun out of Jack's hand, as Ricky chuckled. "Silva…" he hissed as he sat up. She looked at him, confused of the look in his eyes. "He's right. I work Santiago as spy. It's hella fun being in a gang, you know. I was just dating you for the fun of it. Sex and everything was good. You were a good little –"

_Bang!_

Kim screamed as Ricky's blood spilled against the wall behind him. His corpse fell back, the little hole in his forehead bleeding profusely on the ground. Kim covered her mouth, whereas everyone, but Silva, who was crying, looked like it was an everyday thing. Maria walked up to her son as he tossed the gun on the corpse and walked out of the kitchen before she could touch him. "He killed another… again," Maria whispered, her bottom lip quivering.

Mick shrugged and continued to eat as he looked at his three youngest kids. "Clean it up. And dispose of the body somewhere else."

They nodded and began to clean up. Kim was hyperventilating now and Maria hugged her. "You'll get used to it. Jack does a lot… of things. He's a criminal, remember? But he's also looking out for your safety," Maria told her in a hushed whisper. "I promise it'll better. You just have to get used to it. But for now, you can use a well needed bath. Go ahead; Jack has his own shower in his room."

Kim nodded and walked back to the room. When she walked in, Jack's back was facing her on the bed. "You were scared," he whispered, no emotion in his voice. He looked at her, his eyes practically darkening as she shook her head. "I saw your face! You were fucking scared! I pulled the trigger and you screamed!" He shook his head and waved her off. "Just – go do what the hell you came upstairs for. I'm going out for a while."

He grabbed a shirt and slipped it on, before putting on his black leather jacket. He stormed past her and out the door, slamming it behind him angrily.

When he was gone, Kim walked towards the opened bathroom and turned on the shower. _He walked away because I was… _scared?_ Does he actually care for me?_ She laughed as she stripped and got in to the shower. _He would never. It's just a thought, though. Plus, I was kind of hoping he did._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

A gun was held to a young man's face as Jack toyed with the trigger. "I'm not even going to warn you again, _Jose_! It's either you go and warn your fucked up gang leader to stay away from Kim or I'll blow your fucking brains out here and now! I'm not playing this time! Don't befriend my siblings to get information out of them, it doesn't work that way!" He paused for an answer, but the bruised and bloody boy only coughed up blood, before spitting some his way. "Son of a –"

He pulled the trigger, watching in satisfaction as the teenage boy fell back to his death. He pulled out a weed joint and his lighter. Popping the joint in his mouth, he lit up before he bent before the body. He grabbed a small bottle of oil he had bought earlier and poured it over the man, before pulling out matches and lighting it on fire.

He heard a familiar giggle and pulled the trigger in the direction of the feminine laugh. He heard a wince as Sophia walked in to the streetlight, clutching her right arm. "What a greet –"

"I'll kill you if you don't walk away. Your father is really beginning to piss me off, Fernandez. I already hate your family." She gasped as he walked up to her, pressing the gun against her forehead and grasping her neck tightly. "And I swear to God if you try to seduce me or pull some other bullshit Jose just told me, _I will kill you and your father myself_. Understand me, _Sophia_?" he hissed.

She nodded, feeling her neck beginning to burn. He brought her closer so his lips were against her ear. "And you and I both know I have no fear in killing someone."

He pushed her back so she landed on the ground, coughing up a fit. Scowling, he turned on his heel and got in to his car, spitting on Jose's burning corpse. He drove off and Sophia pulled out her cellphone, dialing a number. Someone answered it and she gasped, asking for her dad. "He's figured out our plan, Jose told him before Jack brutally killed him." Her father said something and she gasped. "It's too risky. I can't kidnap her after I try to befriend her…"

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim sighed as she read a book in Jack's bed. Her phone rang and she answered it, not looking at the caller ID. "Kim speaking," she answered, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Kimberly, where the hell are you?" her mother's voice hissed.

She closed the book and rolled her eyes. "Great, it's you. I'm staying over at a friend's for a while," she answered.

The room door opened, and in walked a soaking wet Jack. He took off his jacket and peeled off his shirt. Kim gulped, not being able to take her eyes off his v-line and the line of hair that disappeared in to his boxers. "It better not be that boy, young lady," her mother hissed.

"Well, it is, so suck it up, woman," she answered blandly, her heart racing when Jack took off his pants and walked towards the bed.

"Hang up the fucking phone," he hissed.

Kim was frozen in spot. "Kimberly, is that him? I hope not!" her mother yelled.

Jack straddled Kim's waist and gently pushed her back onto the bed. He didn't blink an eye as he hotly claimed her lips. Kim moaned and dropped her phone on the ground. _"Kimberly! Are you moaning? Do I need to call the cops to bring you home? Your father isn't here, aren't you worried?"_

Jack's hand snaked up the back of her neck and he put one leg between hers as they both ignored her mother's protest of making out with a criminal. She gasped when he stroked her inner thigh and his tongue entered her mouth. He slowly rocked his hips against her core, causing her to moan even louder.

His free hand parted her legs as he settled himself between her legs. The kiss became hotter as Jack trailed hot kisses down her jawline and neck. Kim moaned and wriggled below him, making him groan and rock his hips harder in to her core. She smiled in pure bliss but gasped when Jack ripped open the front of her shirt. She covered her bare chest, cursing herself for not wearing a bra and being in someone like Jack's house.

He grabbed her hands with one hand and pinned it above her head, careful enough not to hurt her. "You're perfect," he whispered as he began kissing her body again.

Kim's eyes rolled back in pleasure. _Crap, I'm so stupid._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim woke up to Jack's strong grip around her waist. She smiled happily, but it faded when she realized that Jack had seen her _upper_ body last night. Screeching loudly, she kicked his thigh, waking him up. His hands flew to his thigh as Kim gathered up the sheets to cover her body, blushing beet red. He grunted as he looked at her. He rolled his eyes and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. "Fucking innocence," he murmured.

Kim blushed and ran in to his bathroom to take a long shower, ignoring the sounds of Jack's cold laugh. _Has he no shame? Or emotions, at all… wait, it's Jack. Crap, what am I getting myself into?_ She lightly banged her head against the bathroom's tiles wall. She sucked in a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. "Jack, we need to settle things!" Kim declared. He was sitting up on the bed, looking at her with a 'what' expression. "Uh, I need to settle some stuff with you! So, let's have some rules! One, don't kiss me unless I ask for it. Two, I'm not a _whore_ so don't expose my body –" He stood up and walked towards her slowly and she shivered in fear. "Three, I have a say in this, too, so I say no to sex!"

Jack laughed as he grabbed her free hand that wasn't holding up the sheet. "You're too funny. You have no say in _anything_. It's my family's plan and you're just… here. I get bored easily so I'm going to need to have some fun. You just happen to be here and at the wrong time too –"

_Smack!_

Jack's head was turned to the side as Kim fought back some tears in her eyes. "You're a _shameful_ excuse for a man! Don't talk to me!"

She walked in to the bathroom, slamming the door shut before locking it. _He's such a jackass! I hate him! I hate him so damn much!_

She slid down the door as she cried softly to herself. Then she realized one thing:

He never tried to run after her or apologize.

He was truly a criminal.

**Ack, I don't know what I feel for this chapter! All I know is that it's the longest chapter yet. Hmm, I don't know what I feel for it… so your opinions will tell me about this one.**

**R&R did you or did you **_**not**_** like this chapter?**

**M.A. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or any brands you may see in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one; he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.**_

_**Previously on Deathly Hollows:**_

_She slid down the door as she cried softly to herself. Then she realized one thing:_

_He never tried to run after her or apologize._

_He was truly a criminal._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

The week had passed by quickly and soon, it was Monday again. Kim was soundly asleep beside Jack's form, neither touching the other. Jack shifted in his bed, hearing the alarm of Kim's phone go off. "When is that shit fucker going to die already?" he hissed, surprised that a phone could go so long without its charger.

He looked at Kim, realizing she was still sleeping soundly. Smirking to himself, he grabbed her phone and sat up. Walking a few steps from the bed, he chucked the phone at the wall. It hit the wall with a loud thud and cracked into almost hundred pieces on the ground.

Kim gasped and sat up on the bed, the loud sound awakening her out of her deep slumber. Kim rubbed her eyes and watched as Jack walked into the bathroom, preparing to take himself a shower. She looked around the room and noticed a few pieces of a broken iPhone lying on the ground. She looked at the dresser that _had_ her phone on it and looked back to the broken iPhone on the ground. Then she screamed, realizing Jack had broken her phone. "Jack, you broke my phone!" she yelled.

All she received in turn was an annoyed grunt.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

The drive to school was completely awkward. There was an undeniable amount of tension in the air as Mika tried to make conversation with Jack, all the while trying to include Kim in to it. "So… uh, the week, it was good, right?" Jack looked at her through the mirror in his car, glowering at her. She coughed a bit and forced a smile. "So, Kim, you ready to be back here?" Mika asked.

Kim sighed then realization hit her. "Oh no, I had a Spanish project due today!" she cried out.

Jerry chuckled and she pouted as Jack sent her a glare. "If you pout, I'm going to attack you in front of our friends." Kim shifted uncomfortably and he sighed. "I was kidding," Jack stated with no emotion.

Jerry and Mika looked at each other. "Uh… you were? You didn't seem like it," Jerry commented. "Actually, you sounded like you were going to do it."

Mika wanted to face palm at Jerry's stupidity. Obviously Jack wasn't kidding, Jack never kids around about things… he's too blunt for that. It went quiet again and Jerry watched as his best friend's hand twitched a bit. It slowly inched towards Kim's thigh and Jerry realized that Jack was a bit too nervous to do this. Kim didn't realize what was happening and Mika was oblivious, too. Jack gulped and took in a deep breath, his hand getting closer, then… "Hey, Mika, do you think we can ditch first period together?" Kim asked, turning around.

Jack pulled his hand back, grunting as annoyance showed clearly on his face. Mika smiled happily at Kim and nodded. "Good, because I had no idea how _I_ was going to get out of not presenting my project, my teacher doesn't like me," Kim said relieved.

She and Mika launched in to a conversation about annoying teachers, just as Jack was pulling in to the school's parking lot. He sighed and parked in his favourite parking spot. Kim felt the car come to a stop and everyone watched as Jack stormed out of the car and walked to Kim's side. Mika and Jerry raised a brow, getting out, too.

Jack begrudgingly opened Kim's door, and she got out. As soon as she was standing beside Jack, he closed the door and grasped her hand, making her gasp at the sudden action. He laced his fingers through hers, waiting for her to respond. She sighed, realizing he was going nowhere until she responded, and laced her fingers through his, too.

They walked hand-in-hand into the school, gaining stares from everyone who was watching Jack. Guys' faces fell seeing Kim lock hands with Jack and some girls began to cry, realizing they had no chance with Jack anymore. Kim sighed, hating Jack's popularity as Jack smirked, and loving the attention they were gaining. "The two hottest boys in the eleventh grade are _taken_!" one girl cried as she ran off.

A red head timidly walked up to Jack, and Kim recognized her from as the girl from the first day she was here. Jack stopped, causing Kim to stop and Mika and Jerry to run into them. "Is there something you need, Becca?" Jack asked, flashing a cold smile.

Becca looked at her shoes and toyed with the straps of her bag. "Uh… you didn't call me back after we made out… I wanted to know… if – if you hated me or something? I thought we had something," she murmured.

Jack laughed. It was cold, empty and sounded wicked. "Becca, I don't like you nor did I ever. I only used you for my amusement and fun; you were good for nothing else. You _were_ good while it lasted," Jack told her loudly, making her eyes go wide.

"It was lie?" she whispered, about to break down in tears.

Jack smirked and nodded, "Yes, Becca, it was all a lie. I didn't like you when I met you and I don't like you now. Don't get the wrong message."

Instead of replying, she ran back into the school. Kim gasped and ripped her hand out of Jack's. "Where the fuck are you going?" Jack yelled, obviously angry that Kim was leaving.

She looked at him for moment and rolled her eyes, running after the girl. Jerry whistled lowly and Mika shook her head. "Idiot," they chorused.

Jack glared at them and they took a slight step back.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim found the young girl in the washroom, hugging her knees and crying to herself. She sighed and sat beside her. "You okay?" she whispered.

The girl, Becca, looked at her and rubbed her tear-stricken face. She shook her head and Kim hugged her. "Why are you here helping me? I'm seen as one of Jack's whores so no one approaches me," she whispered, still sobbing.

Kim's eye twitched. Did he seriously use girls and throw them to the side carelessly? She rubbed Becca's back and Becca's sobbing ceased a bit. "I'm here as a friend. Consider me your first friend." Becca gasped and looked at her, wide blue eyes filled with new tears and some other emotion. "Tell me, why are you really an outcast," Kim whispered.

Becca sighed and went back in to the position Kim found her in. "I'm an outcast because I'm just an invisible nobody. Who'd want a girl with braces, freckles and a dead mother? I mean, I'm nothing important," she whispered.

Kim laughed and Becca looked at her in surprise as she pinched her cheeks. "Dear Lord, you're so _cute_. Any person who has enough _respect_ in his or her body deserves a friend like you. I can tell that you're a nice, sweet and _innocent_ girl – god, please tell me Jack didn't –"

She shook her head, "I was going to do with him, though. He told me I was his world."

She sobbed again and Kim sighed. "Listen, Jack's a criminal. No one is his world. He's a jackass with no heart. All he does is trick girls in to thinking he's such a sweetheart when he really isn't. In reality, Jack's worth no one's time, not even mine," Kim hissed bitterly.

Becca gasped and giggled. "Then why are you dating him?" she asked.

Kim sighed and slumped her shoulders forward. "I can't do anything about that, even if I wanted to," Kim replied.

Becca gasped. "He's _forcing_ you into dating him? If so, that's terrible!" she gasped.

Kim laughed. "Nah, he's watching over me for some unknown reason…" Becca nodded and Kim smiled at her. "You can eat with me at lunch. I know the washroom is pretty disgusting."

Becca looked at her with a wide smile, "I'd like that."

Kim stood up and helped Becca up. "Okay, you should reapply your makeup… we can do that through first period? I know it'll be hard to face everyone else," Kim replied.

She nodded and smiled widely. "Can you do it like yours?" Becca asked happily.

Kim laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not wearing makeup…"

Becca smiled and caressed Kim's face. "Whoa… you have natural beauty," she whispered.

Kim laughed whole-heartedly. "Everyone has natural beauty. We just don't believe it until someone tells us."

Becca smiled, "You're nice, Kim. Maybe not to Jack, but you are to everyone else."

Kim looked at her, bewildered. "You know my name?"

She nodded. "Yep, I remember the day I was buying some lunch and your sister yelled out your name." Kim smiled with her. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but you're prettier than your sister. Her beauty comes from all the makeup she uses. You're so natural, on the inside and outside."

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim walked in to her second period class to an angry Jack, happy Jerry and unresponsive Mika. "Hey," she breathed out.

Mika huffed and looked away, Jerry replied back, earning a punch from his girlfriend and Jack fully glared at her, throwing her a cold smile with the glare. "Hello, _science partner_. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up and all. But I guess now that you're here, we can begin the project that was assigned today," Jack hissed.

Kim's head snapped up. "We have a project? Where's Mrs. Berry?" Kim asked.

"On maternity leave," Jack replied in a snippy tone.

Kim narrowed her eyes at him. "No, you don't get to be mad at me, I'm mad at you! You still never apologized, idiot!" Kim yelled, gaining the entire class' attention.

Jack gritted his teeth and scowled at her. "I'm a criminal, _sorry_ isn't in my vocabulary, _baby_," he hissed loudly.

Kim grabbed the collar of his jacket, bringing his face closer to hers. Jack's eyes widened at this unexpected action, the class gasped and Jerry and Mika's mouths fell open in shock. "No, it has to be in your vocabulary if you want to keep me! I don't respect someone and not earn it back. Want my respect, Jack, you earn that shit! Don't expect me to listen to your every command and crap, because I won't!"

It went quiet as everyone, including the frightened supply, waited for Jack's reply. He searched Kim's eyes for something then smiled widely, the happiness making it to his eyes. "Someone grew a fucking backbone." He grasped her tiny hips with his large hands and placed her on his lap. "Sorry, I guess." He chuckled as one hand snaked its way up her shirt to caress her back and the other rested on her neck. "Somewhere in that spiel, you should've said you deserved better, because you do."

He brought her head down to kiss her. Kim gasped at the sudden movement and Jack didn't hesitate to put his tongue in her mouth as he tilted her head a bit to deepen the kiss some more. She relaxed in his hold and he pulled away, mouth just barely brushing hers. He chuckled coldly, face going neutral again. "I can get used to this whole dating thing. It's not too bad," he whispered.

Kim smiled brightly and tried to move from his hold. His arms wound around her waist, keeping her tightly against him. He raised a brow, amusement taking over his face. "Where the _fuck _are you going exactly?" he asked her, amusement in his voice.

Mouths from every person in the class were dropped open. Kim pointed to her seat and Jack laughed. Everyone gasped, hearing how genuine it was. "Kim, you're staying on my lap… for the rest of day."

He kissed her cheek softly and someone gasped. "He's not a robot! He has emotions."

We can all guess what happened to that poor soul.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Becca caught Kim waving at her and walked over to her, head down. Jack raised a brow at Kim and everyone stared at Becca as she walked to sit with the most dangerous group in the school. When Becca finally made it there and took a seat, she noticed five different faces that she hadn't seen before. Kim smiled at her and she tried to return it, but she just couldn't. She was receiving very cold looks from six out of the eight people that were sitting at the table.

She nodded to herself and sighed, forcing that smile, making Kim's drop. "Guys, you're scaring her," Kim commented on the looks Becca was receiving from the Brewer kids.

Silva sighed and rubbed her temples, noticing the look Mitch was giving the poor girl. Donna was just examining her. She took in the freckles that were dusted lightly across her cheeks and nose. Her bright green eyes and pursed red lips, then looked at Mitch, slapping him hard. _Poor girl already was involved with Jack, she doesn't need Mitch's perverted shit,_ Donna thought, looking at her phone.

Mitch smiled goofily at her and she blushed under the intensity of his gaze. "Mitch, no, she's too innocent, even more so than Kim is," Silva said.

Mitch pouted but never took his eyes off her. "You're from a Scottish descent, aren't you?" Donna asked.

Becca looked at her and nodded shyly, causing Mika to smile. "Oh, that's wonderful! I'm foreign, too, I live with my uncle and my parents," Mika stated.

Kim looked at her. How come she hadn't heard this information from Mika before? She sighed and smiled, it wiping off immediately when someone called her name. "Kimberly Beulah Crawford!" Everyone at the table looked at the approaching _blonde_ coming towards them. "Where have you –"

"Dyed back your hair blonde?" Kim asked, effectively cutting off her sister.

Blue eyes flashed angrily. "Listen, I didn't come over here to make civilized conversation, _Kimberly,_" she hissed.

Kim smiled widely and grabbed a hold of Jack's hand, placing their now intertwined hands on the table. "That's fine with me, _Jessica_, I didn't want you to. I didn't even want you over –"

"The rumours are true!" Jessica screeched, looking at Jack and Kim's hands. Jack raised a brow and to piss her off further, he gently kissed Kim's neck. She smiled. "Ugh, Kim, get away from him! He's a criminal!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and she shivered moving away from the table a bit. "So? Being a criminal doesn't stop peoples' feelings, _girlie_. I'd suggest you'd stop pestering her and go back to your cheerleading whores you call friends," Silva stated, face and voice void of emotions.

Jessica gasped and looked at the girl, preparing to cuss her out, but she couldn't. The look she was earning from the Brewer siblings scared her shitless and she looked back her sister and her 'boyfriend'. "Kim, I'm not saying this again. Break up with Jack," Jessica whispered lowly, "Do it or I'll tell mom."

Kim smiled and leaned forward, making Jessica smile a bit. "No, I think I'll stay with him. I feel… _safe_ around him."

Jessica's eyes twitched before she screamed in frustration, walking off. "That damnable _bitch!"_ she hissed, leaving the cafeteria.

Kim sighed and rubbed her temples, sliding out of Jack's lap. "I'm going to the fountain. I'll be right back."

She walked off, not waiting for anyone's response. She walked through the eerily quiet halls, feeling a bit suspicious. _It's way too quiet…_ "Found her," she heard from behind her.

Someone grabbed her arms, placing behind her back. She grunted as someone wearing a mask over their face ran up to them, holding a cloth. Raising both her legs as he or she came closer, she kicked them square in the chest, causing them to hit a wall behind them. They fell unconscious and Kim tried to look at the person holding her, but their grip tightened on her. She sighed and murmured something along the lines of 'humans can be so annoying sometimes' before driving her heel in to their foot, causing them to let go of one arm and bend down to grab their foot. She looked at him and began wondering what all the masks were for.

She sighed and elbowed the back of his or hers head, knocking them unconscious. She heard a girly giggle and the sounds of someone struggling from behind her. She turned around and saw some Latina female holding her sister down, with a knife pressed against Jessica's neck. "Hello, hello," she greeted Kim. "I'm Sophia Fernandez, Jack's _ex-_play toy." Kim was beginning to wonder why she seemed so _happy_ to be Jack's play toy. "And quite frankly, I'm the daughter of his arch enemy, but we went against daddy's wishes and –"

"Gosh, I don't care! Just let my sister go, you freak!" Kim yelled, annoyed.

Sophia shushed her and put pressure on the knife, causing Jessica neck to bleed a bit. Jessica, who had been quiet for a good amount of time, whimpered a bit as it went deeper. Kim took a step towards her and Sophia put more pressure on Jessica's necks, making more blood fall freely. "Nuh ah, not any closer, or I'll _slash_ her throat open," Sophia threatened.

Jessica let tears fall freely from her eyes. "What the hell do you want with my sister?" Kim asked, blinking back her tears.

Sophia snorted. "Please, she's useless. I want you to come with me." Kim gasped. "So, choose, come with me or I'll kill your sister… your _twin_ sister," Sophia said, grazing the knife lightly over Jessica's neck.

Kim gulped. "Fine, let her go and I'll go with you." _And then I'll just let Jack kill me himself. No big._ Sophia smirked. "You were going to kill her either way…" Kim trailed off, letting a tear fall.

Jessica whimpered and began silently crying. "Just let her kill me, Kim. You have Jack, he'll protect –"

"Shut up, dammit! No one said speak! You're going to die whether she comes or not," Sophia hissed.

"Uh, you can try, but your death will be like torture if you hurt my girl's sister," a cold voice hissed.

Sophia gasped then narrowed her eyes. "Of course you come to help. Dammit, you ruined my plans _again_, Jack!" she yelled. "Whatever, though. Kim, say goodbye to your sister."

Not even hesitating, Sophia slid the knife across Jessica's throat and dropped her to the ground, letting the blood flow freely. With one last glance at Kim, she ran off and out the school. Kim, ignoring Jack's approaching figure, ran to her sister's side. Jessica's skin was slowly becoming paler and her skin was becoming colder. She heard the tearing of fabric and then Jack was by her side, putting slight pressure on Jessica's neck. "What are you –?"

Jack glared at her, but his eyes softened, seeing her tears. "Call the ambulance, Kim and let me just do my thing, okay? I've had seen this happen to love ones, I know what to do. Use my phone."

He tossed her his phone and Kim nodded, dialing 911. "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance. My sister was just – she's dying! I'm at Silverview Crescent High. Please, come quickly; don't let my sister die… _please."_

She began crying harder and Silva came, taking Jack's spot. The last thing Kim had remembered were Jack's arms enveloping her in a warm hug.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Jack was worried… _about another person_. Never once had he felt _worried_ for another person. But here he was, watching and hugging Kim's weeping form tightly, feeling worried about her being. He kissed her head and whispered over and over again about how everything was going to be okay. He grabbed her blood crusted hands and kissed her cheek. "Jack, my sister… she may… I've seen Ryder cry over her… I've never cried over her! I can't lose her," Kim sobbed.

Jack hugged her a bit more tightly and picked her up. He walked to his room. He placed her on the bed gently and kissed her lips gently, but she wouldn't stop crying. "Kim," his voice was hoarse and he sounded like he wanted to cry. In all truth and honesty, he did. Just seeing Kim cry, struck something in him. "Please, just sleep for the night. You're going to make me cry."

Kim looked at her, and smiled, her smile looking forced. Jack kissed her tears away, one by one. She smiled when he was done and he went to lay behind her on the bed, cuddling with her. Kim liked the feeling of his body pressed tightly against hers and she put her hands on his hands. "Please, no more crying. I don't know if I can withstand it anymore," Jack whispered. "Just sleep."

Kim nodded and snuggled against him more. Jack smiled softly and buried his nose deep in her hair. _I hope this is not what I think it is. I think I'm falling for your annoy ass, Kim._

**I couldn't help it! I needed to write some more! Haha, well… did you guys like it?**

**R&R it's almost New Year's Day. I'm sleeping in all day. And if you live in New York, guys, and you plan on visiting Time Square or something to see the ball drop, tell me all about it! I wanna hear!**

**M.A. 3**

**P.S. I'm hella immature… maybe I should start expressing that more.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or any brands you may see in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one; he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.**_

_**Previously on Deathly Hollows:**_

_Kim looked at him, and smiled, her smile looking forced. Jack kissed her tears away, one by one. She smiled when he was done and went to lay behind her on the bed, cuddling with her. Kim liked the feeling of his body pressed tightly against hers and she put her hands on his hands. "Please, no more crying. I don't know if I can withstand it anymore," Jack whispered. "Just sleep."_

_Kim nodded and snuggled against him more. Jack smiled softly and buried his nose deep in her hair. _I hope this is not what I think it is. I think I'm falling for your annoy ass, Kim.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim woke up to in the bed alone. She stretched and yawned awkwardly in her bed, before rubbing her eyes. Grimacing, she traced the lines of dried tears she had all over her face and sighed. _I must look like a wreck_, she thought, swinging her legs over the bed, preparing to get up. "Where are you going?" Jack asked, leaning against the bathroom door.

He was dressed in nothing but a towel, which hung lowly on his hips. Kim sighed and shrugged, looking at her feet. "I thought I could just go to school today," Kim murmured.

Jack walked over to her and bent down on his knees. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "No you're not, we're going to visit your damned sister in the hospital," Jack told her slowly, as if she were stupid. They stayed in their spots for a while, looking each other in the eyes. Kim was searching Jack's eyes for emotion like she had seen yesterday. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Mika's mad at you."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I know that, _Genius,_" she sneered sarcastically.

Kim found herself lying on her back with Jack hovered about her. He looked mad and ready to kill someone. "Listen, Kim, I don't appreciate your fucking sarcasm, at least not after what I did for you. I could have let your fucking sister _bleed_ to death, but I choose to help her. And you know why, because I _fucking felt like it_. If I hear you use that tone on me I'll fucking _hurt_ you," he whispered deadly, soon regretting his words.

Kim didn't flinch – meaning she had gotten used to his threatening words and his tone of voice – but instead, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Jack's eyes widened in amusement, he hadn't even known Kim was so bold. He eagerly kissed her back, forgetting he was in nothing but a towel. Kim wound her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair, while Jack grinded himself against her, earning a throaty moan from her. Then, he just stopped. Kim pulled away from him, worried that she had done something wrong. "What's… what's wrong, Jack?" she asked him.

He shook his head and continued the kiss, but it felt different. Instead of their usual wild make out sessions, Jack had begun to kiss her passionately. Kim closed her eyes at the nice sensation and he cupped her face gingerly, pulling away. He looked her in the eyes and Kim saw – what could've been – happiness. He cleared his throat, still looking at her. "I – I need to g – get dressed and you need to-" he cleared his throat again. "You need shower and get dress, too."

Kim nodded and Jack got off her, allowing her to move and go in to the bathroom. When he heard that door close, he picked up the lamp of his dresser, ripping the wire in two from the wall, and threw it at the opposite wall. "FUCK!" he yelled.

He got up and threw random items of black and red on his bed (his closet was practically black) and ran a hand threw his hair. _Fuck, let me just _kill_ the Fernandez and get this over with._ He groaned and punched the wall, ignoring the pain shoot up his arm. _Fucking hell, what the _fuck_ did I just _do_? I don't fucking kiss girls like that. Shit._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Sophia whimpered cradling her face as tear fell down them. Santiago hovered over his daughter and pulled her hair, jerking her upwards. "I'm sorry!" she cried.

He punched her across the face and pulled her up as she tried to go down to the ground for protection. She began to kick and scratch at her father, but he kicked her ribs, and she began coughing up blood. He dropped her to the ground and watched as she coughed up blood. "Benson! Get the idiot's daughter! I want her now!" he roared. A man in the shadows nodded and ran out of the room. "You are completely worthless, Sophia. Get your ass out of my house before I kill you." She didn't move. "Now get out, fucking dammit!"

Sophia hopped to her feet, ignoring the sensations of pain throughout her body, and ran. She didn't stop, not even for her keys and car, she just ran. "You're fucking disowned, you little bitch! I better not see you back here!"

She ran and ran, to the only place she knew she could be protected, Jack's house.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim was sitting by her sister's bedside, combing her tangled hair. She sighed at Jessica's peaceful expression, but almost cried seeing her hooked up to machines, with a tube down her throat. "Oh, Jessie… I can't lose you," Kim whispered. "As much as I don't want to admit it, you're my other half and I love you. Wake up."

All Kim got was the response of her breath and chest rising. She sighed and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Why the hell are you here?" she heard her mother's screechy voice. "Are you _finally_ deciding that the boy is dangerous and you're coming home?"

She was mocking her. Kim knew it. Kim sighed and whispered bye to Jessica before looking at the blonde haired woman. "For your information, she wouldn't have been breathing if Jack hadn't stepped in, so shut up. And no, I'm not coming home. Bye, mother," Kim said, walking past her.

She passed by Jack and he stood up, following her. "Your mother is a bitch. I wanted to cut her eyes out the minute she glared at me as if _I_ put her daughter in the hospital," Jack hissed angrily.

Kim sighed and shook her head. "She has always been like that. I can't blame her, she is probably going to lose one of her daughters," Kim whispered. "Had that been me, she wouldn't have even been there."

Jack stopped and pursed his lips angrily. He wanted to go back and hurt her mother, but he couldn't. It was Kim's only mother and her flesh and blood. He'd feel guilty for even _touching_ her because she was related to Kim. He sighed and ran to catch up with her, vowing to make sure she never end up like Jessica.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Jack opened the door to the house and they walked in. Kim sighed, taking off her shoes and carelessly chucking them to the side, just like Jack. They walked in to the living room and were prepared to ignore everything – until they saw a sleeping Sophia, Maria and Mick watching over her and Jerry, Mika and the Brewer siblings glaring at the sleeping girl. "Dad," Jack growled.

Mick raised his hand and pointed to the other couch and Kim gasped, seeing her dad all bruised up. "We found _her_ bleeding on the front porch and I felt sorry for her, so we carried her in and cleaned her wounds." He pointed to Jon, who was twitching slightly. "He went out to get some alcohol and was jumped by some of Santiago's men. We brought him back and he's even more bruise than when my kids fucked him up."

Kim's eye twitched but she disclosed the entire thing. "Do you know why she's here? Actually, better yet, why is she here? She tried to kill my –"

"She's been disowned. Her father almost beat her to death and kicked her out of the house, disowning her. She's going through a tough time and has apologized for everything. She's so broken, give her a chance, Kim," Maria whispered, dabbing Sophia's head lightly as she began to sweat bullets.

Jack gritted his teeth and stormed off. Kim rubbed her head and ran to put on her shoes. "Kim, where the hell are you going?" Silva yelled.

She shrugged and wiped her tears away. _Anywhere but here, I need time to think_. She opened the front door and ran out like lightning.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim had found a small park and was sitting on swings set, thinking. _Why would they let her in the place? She's so… _evil_ and destructive._ She looked up at the sky and sighed, her breath coming out like a vapour. _It's almost winter, something that rarely happened in Tennessee. _Soon, it started snowing. Kim smiled like a child, feeling it fall on her face. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" a strong Russian accent asked her.

She turned around and saw what could've been a wrestler standing before her, smirking widely, showing his rotting yellow teeth. Kim nodded slowly, standing up slowly, as he approached her. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. Santiago just wants you right away."

Something in her head said run and that's exactly what she did. But she didn't get far when the man tackled her and pressed a knife against her throat. He stood up with her in his arms and backed up to his car slowly. Kim whimpered. "Don't move and you'll get there injury free."

Kim clawed at his hand, but he didn't budge. Instead, he wrapped his hand around her throat. She wheezed out her breaths, and his grip loosened a bit. _JACK!_ She screamed in her head, not realizing she had done it out loud. "He's not coming for you!" the man yelled, smashing her head against the car window. He let her drop to the ground and sent his boot into her stomach. Kim groaned and covered her stomach, hunching over in pain. "Don't call his fucking –"

_BAM!_

The man fell to the ground, his blood mixing in with the freshly fallen snow on the ground, turning it pink. Kim heard footsteps crunching in the snow as they passed her. The sound of glass breaking was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious in the snow.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Jack punched his father across in the jaw, hard. Everyone gasped as Jack breathed heavily, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. He looked at his father and took in his bruised and bloody features. The older man wiped the blood from his mouth, nose and eyebrow. "Dammit, Jack, you know you are! Admit it!" Mick growled.

Jack gritted his teeth and kicked his father's ribs, allowing the sounding crack to be heard. That's when everyone decided that the current fight going on was becoming dangerous because of Jack. And _anything_ Jack did that had violence in it _was_ pretty dangerous. "You know you are. You swore when you came in, admitting to forgetting about Santiago's henchmen's dead body on the ground. Don't deny it, Jackson," his father hissed.

Jack grunted and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on his body. "Where are you going?" Maria asked her son.

Jack didn't stop to reply or anything, he just walked out of the house, slamming the door shut. Maria sighed and they all heard footsteps coming from down the hall, along with groaning. "Hello?" Kim whispered, coming in to the living room.

Sophia looked at the girl and adverted her eyes to the ground, feeling guilty. Maria and Silva ran over to Kim and helped her sit down. "Are you in pain, Hun?" Maria asked worriedly.

Kim nodded slowly, feeling a bruise on her stomach. "Ugh, my face… I saw it. It's purple," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Maria chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yea, I know. It'll be alright, though. You'll see."

Kim nodded, drifting off to sleep. "M'kay…"

Soon, she was soundly sleeping on the couch and Joseph gently laid her down. Everyone looked at her then the door, sighing. "He's trying to avoid how he feels."

Silva rolled her eyes and picked at the invisible dirt in her nails. "One day I hope he gets shot," she murmured, still not over the fact her brother had murdered her boyfriend in cold blood.

Sophia looked away from the family and began crying silently. "Maybe… maybe if you guys –"

"Jack is as stubborn as a mule, he won't do anything to _acknowledge _them," Donna sneered.

Sophia cleared her throat. "I believe that if you give him time, he will! He's always looking for her to protect her! How can he not? He probably doesn't realize that he could really like her right now!" Sophia whimpered, defending the boy.

Donna rolled her eyes and everyone murmured in agreement.

But what no one knew was that Jack had already realized, and had decided on distancing himself from her.

**Short chapter, I know. But it doesn't really have any meaning to it. Nothing to do with the book, just practically about Jack's feelings towards Kim and the next one will also be like this one. And I've decided something, this book will have 20-22 chapters, depending how long it goes for. Oh yes, Sophia is here to stay now!**

**R&R I got the second last chapter and the epilogue down in my mind! YAY!**

**M.A. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or any brands you may see in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one; he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.**_

_**Previously on Deathly Hollows:**_

_Sophia cleared her throat. "I believe that if you give him time, he will! He's always looking for her to protect her! How can he not? He probably doesn't realize that he could really like her right now!" Sophia whimpered, defending the boy._

_Donna rolled her eyes and everyone murmured in agreement._

_But what no one knew was that Jack had already realized, and had decided on distancing himself from her._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim woke up around midnight in Jack's bedroom. She sat up and winced at the pain in her side. She noticed someone sitting at Jack's computer desk, with their arms crossed. Then she realized it was Jack himself. "Go back to sleep," he commanded her.

Kim winced and shook her head. He glared at her, angry that she was disobeying him. "I said, go back to bed," he repeated again in the same toe but more forceful.

Kim looked at him, returning the glare. His narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth angrily. Kim may not have mentioned this before, but she had always hated that Jack thought he could run her. It was time she'd put up a fight… because you have to _have_ mutual respect with the other person in the relationship. She sat up further, wincing in pain and grasping her side. "Dammit, Jack, you can't just demand I do everything you say. I mean, I'm trying to be the best I can and you never show me respect. Ow, my side hurts!"

"The area around your ribcage is bruised."

"Anyways," Kim continued, "For once since this entire thing happened, I want to have a _real_ conversation and if I am to get to know you, I want you to try to get to know me, too. Jack this is reality and sometimes people you li – I mean, care for you as a friend, want to have you open up to them."

Jack looked past her head to glare at the moon in the sky. He typically hated opening up to people if they weren't Jerry or his family. Plus, he had no plans for opening up to Kim. "You don't have to tell me personal stuff, I just want to basic things. Like your favourite things and what you do for a hobby – never mind –" Kim flinched at his glare when he looked at her for his hobbies. "I just want to know basic things! We don't even act like a – ow, that hurts – real couple. You just command and demand everything in this 'relationship'." She sighed and absentmindedly rubbed her side. "Jack, if you can at least try to respect me more and have a civilized conversation with me, then maybe I won't turn myself in to Santiago…" she trailed off and smirked when he tensed at the name.

He looked at her and lightning flashed, followed by thunder, illuminating the room. Jack was looking at Kim intensely as he stood to walk over to the bed. He sat at the opposite end of her, still looking at her, and crossed his legs in Indian style. Lightning flashed again and rain began pounding heavily against the window. Jack smirked. "Interesting winter, huh Kim?" Jack whispered. Kim smiled at his attempt to start a conversation and she smiled. "All that snow that fell with turn in to ice or something." He sighed and looked at her. "Let's play 21 questions."

Kim smiled and nodded. He looked at her, as if telling her to go first. "Okay, what is your favourite colour?" Kim asked brightly.

Jack's mouth twitched upwards and he tried to force it down. "Black," he replied.

Kim giggled and Jack smiled, looking at her. "Black is a shade, silly," she said before grasping her side in pain. "Oh, it hurts to giggle."

Jack chuckled lowly and stretched his legs out, moving to sit beside her at the head of the bed. "Okay, what's your favourite subject in school? Just to get this out the way, I love English," Jack stated.

He smiled at Kim when she smiled at him. "Really, now, this is coming from the boy who uses a curse word in almost every sentence." Jack laughed but didn't deny it. "Okay, my favourite subject… hmm, I'd have to say gym. I love to exercise and stay healthy. And I also love art."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, before pursing his lips in her direction and kissing her cheek. He opened his eyes to Kim's red face and smirked. "Good idea, maybe one day we can exercise together in an intimate way," he stated, making her blush further.

He didn't even sound like he was joking and it took Kim awhile to figure out that he wasn't joking. Kim looked at him and pushed his slightly. He laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Seriously, Jack? Do you have to be a pervert right now?" Kim asked.

Jack smirked. "Mhhmm, nice question by the way, and yes I do, my girlfriend just told me that she _loved_ to exercise. Why not try it out in an intimate way? It takes a lot out of you," Jack replied, smiling brightly.

Kim sighed and shook her head. "Okay, what's –" Jack laughed loudly and Kim pouted. "What did I do?" she asked.

Jack looked at her, pinching her cheek slightly as the lightning once again illuminated the room. "You already asked your question. It's my turn." Kim rolled her eyes and looked at her hand. "How come you don't get along with Jessica all that much? Aren't twins supposed to be inseparable? My brothers are," Jack asked curiously.

Kim shifted under his arm and sighed, the lightning flashing again. "Honestly, it's mainly because I've never had my mother's complete love. She and Jessica always had this relationship I was so jealous of. Then I realized I didn't have Jessica's looks or brain so I'd be outcast by her like Ryder was. My mother, she was all about the looks and brains. I draw and want to be an interior designer one day, Rye wants to be a police officer and Jessica wants to be a doctor. If you didn't have a high dream like my mother and dad did, then you were nothing to her. My dad, although he works for your father, is a lawyer and my mother is a nurse.

I stopped competing for her love at thirteen and we started arguing at the certain point in time. You know, our arguing would get so out of hand sometimes that… that she'd sometimes tell me she'd be happier knowing she wasn't expecting me. So, you know, it was true. I asked my dad and he told me the truth. Mom was expecting me or Ryder so we weren't her favourites and sometimes she'd just curse us for existing. Jessica, she was the _only one_ she was expecting. So, yes, I'll admit, I have the love of my dad most of the time but the love of my mother is void." Kim bit her lip from crying and closed her eyes tightly. "I only wanted her to love me more, but it seems so impossible. Jessica could date whoever she wants, bring home whoever she wants and I can't. I'm not that kid. I never understood why Ryder tried so hard to stay away from home until I _was_ thirteen. My mother was just… she was like those mothers who favoured one kid and neglected another. Ryder and I just became close to our dad more than Jessica did…

Then being the bitch she was, my mother convinced our dad that we weren't going nowhere and well, he just starting doing the same thing. It was Ryder and I together. We were inseparable. If Ryder was my twin, I'd be happier. So that's why, that's why Jessica and I can't get along," Kim finished.

Jack looked shocked as he looked at Kim. "Damn… what a fucking bitch. Your turn," Jack whispered.

Kim looked at him and searched his eyes, happy to see no pity in them. "Alright," she smiled, "I want to know… if you weren't in a family mafia, is there any thing you'd choose to be?"

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Shit, as stupid as this may sound, I'd want to own my own business. I'm pretty good at leading and demanding things, so why not?" Jack asked.

Kim smirked. "Oh, I can imagine you in a suit. Don't worry; soon you'll be clan in one like your father. You'd looks so sexy," Kim commented. A pink hue makes its way to Jack's cheeks and Kim roared with laughter, stopping only when her side began hurting more. "You're blushing!"

Jack pointed her cheek and she looked at him. "Why are you such a tomboy? I've never seen a girl wear so much sweats, baggy shirts and sweaters and khaki pants. I've seen short and skimpy pieces of clothing, not to mention high heels. You wear none of that… I think. I haven't seen you them at least," Jack said.

Kim bit her lip in thought. "I think it's because I'm in to karate, judo, wrestling… uh, mainly anything violent. Not to mention I wasn't raised like a girly girl. Do not forget I was around my dad and brother for the beginning of my life," Kim replied. "Why do you chase people away from you – especially girls?"

Jack tensed and unwrapped his arm from her shoulders. Kim gasped as he looked at the ceiling, glaring at it. "In all honesty, it has to do with my first and last girlfriend. I don't trust women that aren't my family." Kim squirmed a bit. _He doesn't trust me, I guess._ "But… I think I can learn." Lightning flashed again and the rain pounded harder the window. "I'll just start with you, I guess." Kim looked at her legs that were entangled in the sheets. "Want to know about my first girlfriend?" Kim looked at him and slowly nodded. "It was Sophia." Kim's eyes widened and she looked away in jealously. _Gosh, Kim, you can't possibly like him now._ "Damn, when I first fucking saw her, my immediate thought was beautiful. I met her in grade ten and dammit, by then I was fucking feared by everyone, older, younger, you fucking name it.

I decided to get to know her. At that time, I showed a bit of emotions and had a slight heart. We started out as friends and boy was I fucking naïve to believe she actually liked me. We began dating and I felt like I could do anything. I stopped with my violent life just to spend time with her. I was ditching class to be with her and I showed so much damn emotions. If God had told me that bitch was playing me, I would've fucked her up the chance I got.

I ditched all my friends for her, Jerry and Mika included. Shit, the day she fucking introduced me to her family, I could've died, dammit. It was a trick. I was the strongest and I was on the verge of fucking death. I mean, my family had to save me, not my mother, she was always afraid of violence. I remembered I was on bed rest for weeks. I couldn't move. They had broken my ankle, my ribs, my nose, my right arm, shit I was a mess.

But I was also stupid, too. After I healed, I ignored my father's warnings about the Fernandez' and I forgave her ass, believing it when she said she didn't know. We dated again, last year in fact. Then it happened again, this time her mother was attacking me. I looked at her with such hatred in my eyes when she and her mother attacked me, trying to kill me. Their motto was that if I died, then my family would lose their strongest link. So, because I never left home without a gun after the first incident, I drew my gun and killed her mother. Three bullets to the heart, one to her both legs and three through her fucking skull, then I shot Sophia. I left her to bleed to death with her already dead mother and left, right after I spat on her and broke it off for good with her. Then I announced to the whole school I was never going to date again. Sophia hasn't stopped chasing my ass down since. They're still trying to kill to weaken my family and for revenge. I couldn't give a flying fuck, though. I've murdered more than a hundred of their people." Jack chuckled at Kim's expression of anger, jealous and confidence. "Jealous you weren't my first girlfriend?" he asked.

Kim blushed and shook her head. "Don't grow a big head, idiot. I don't get jealous!" _Of course you are, you like him now, Kim,_ Kim thought to herself. Jack chuckled. "It's your turn anyways."

Jack sighed and pouted. "I hate this game," he whined. "It no fun."

Kim laughed at his childish behaviour, making Jack laugh, too. As the rain, thunder and lightning continued, it slowly lulled the two teens to bed.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

It was an early Wednesday morning when there was knocking at the door. Mick walked over to it and opened it. His lip curled at the blond male standing there with his wife and two kids. "Hello, little brother," the man greeted him.

He pushed past him and the small family walked in to the large house, taking off their shoes. The smell of waffles drifted to their noses. They walked in to the living room and smirked at all the familiar faces eating and talking. "Ah, still the same old other Brewers," he chuckled.

Silva looked up at him, her siblings following suite. They all stood up and smiled brightly. "Uncle Rudy! Aunt Mai, and cousin's Kai and Britt! What brings you here?" they all asked.

Rudy's smirk faded, realizing a certain face missing. "Where is Jack?" he asked.

Kai smirked and Britt rolled her eyes. "Not now, Kai. He'll kick you –"

"Yea, I want a rematch from last time!" Kai exclaimed.

Silva and her siblings sat down, making room for everyone. Mick stood away from his brother, eying him with anger. "He's sleeping. I'm sure if he sees you, he's not going to talk to you," Mick sneered. "Why are you here? It's been three years since you walked out on us and left."

Rudy relaxed and put an arm over Mai's shoulders. The small dirty blonde woman looked upon her in law's family in fear. She knew her main family was still involved with illegal acts like them and the rest of the Brewer's and it freaked her out. Rudy smiled. "I decided to return after long years of convincing _dad and mom_ that Jack wouldn't give our family a bad name… and you, I went on a vacation because you never know where those two old hags will be. They have estates everywhere in the world, as we know," Rudy replied.

Mick's eyes softened slightly. "They don't think Jack's a good next leader?" he asked.

Rudy laughed. "Oh, they think he'll be good. But they want to see if Kai or Jack would be better suited. You know my son is strong, too," Rudy replied with a smirk.

Mick's eye twitched. "But everyone knows my son is more dangerous and stronger. Not to mention is your son does want to be the next leader, he has five other kids to go through," Mick smugly stated.

Rudy sighed and shook his head. "I must've forgotten. I just wanted to say that we're moving back in to the house next door. I mean, we've moved in last week." Mick growled angrily. "Now, where's my bloody nephew, dammit!" Rudy sneered.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim snuggled in to her warm and hard, but comfortable pillow. She buried her nose in it, inhaling it. _Hmm, smells like Jack. Mangos and rainfall…_ she took her hands – that were pressed against her own chest – and placed it flatly on the pillow. Then, the pillow shifted. She then realized that her own legs were entangled with it and it was hugging her to itself tightly.

She pried open one eye and saw Jack smirking down at her. She blushed and he chuckled lowly as she buried her head in his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head, murmuring how her blushing was 'beautifully adorable'. "Jack, you're hugging me too tight… as if you think I'm going to run away." Jack watched as she looked at him slowly. He searched her eyes and she smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Jack," she whispered.

Jack sighed and he loosened his hold a bit, placing one hand on her arm. He caressed it slowly as he put his other on her lower back, caressing that slowly, too. Kim blushed at the intimate gestures. "Please never leave me," Jack whispered.

He didn't look her in the eyes and Kim realized he didn't want her to see his side of vulnerability. She lifted her hand slowly to her cheek and caressed it, too. Jack's cheeks turned blood red and he pulled away from her, to sit at the edge of the bed. Kim chuckled and sat on her knees behind him, hugging his waist. "I promise I won't, Jack. I promise I'll never leave you."

Jack placed his hands on hers and smiled slightly when she put her chin on his shoulder. He turned his head so he was looking in her eyes. "Thank you," he whispered before kissing her.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Jack walked hand-in-hand to the living room with Kim. She had her head rested on his arm and he was caressing the back of her hand lovingly. When they walked in to the living room, Jack immediately dropped Kim's hand to clench his fists tightly. He pushed Kim behind him slightly as he stood protectively in front of him. He ignored all the mouths that were slightly ajar as people looked at him and Kim. "Jack, what's wrong? Why are you so –?"

"Uncle, why the fuck did you bring _him_ here?" Jack hissed angrily, his eyes never leaving Kai's smirking face.

Rudy looked at Kai than at Jack, smirking widely. "Kai wanted a rematch of your fight. And cut us some slack, Jackie Boy, we just moved back," Rudy replied.

Jack smiled coldly at them, and they shivered in fear… well, everyone but Kim. "Maybe we can have a rematch with my Bowie knife. I promise your son's death will be quick and easy."

Everyone gasped and Rudy clenched his jaw. "You wouldn't kill your cousin, would you Jack?" he asked through gritted teeth. Jack smiled widely at him and he shivered, realizing his answer. "Who's the girl, Jack?"

Kim stepped out a bit and Jack grabbed her wrist, narrowing his eyes at Kai's wandering eyes over her body. "My girlfriend, _uncle,_" he hissed.

Kim wanted to faint from all the manly tension in this air. It was so nauseating.

**Does that seem like a cliff-hanger? If so, haha, anyways, look, look, lookie, Rudy and Kai are in the story. Don't worry, Rudy's no bad guy… and I don't know about Kai. He could be anything. He doesn't like Jack and Jack doesn't like Kai, so who knows. Sophia wasn't in this one, but she'll be in the next one, as well as Santiago!**

**R&R Jack's trying but we'll see his plan… now, who likes how much he's trying? And does it seem suspicious?**

**M.A. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or any brands you may see in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one; he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.**_

_**Previously on Deathly Hollows:**_

_Everyone gasped and Rudy clenched his jaw. "You wouldn't kill your cousin, would you Jack?" he asked through gritted teeth. Jack smiled widely at him and he shivered, realizing his answer. "Who's the girl, Jack?"_

_Kim stepped out a bit and Jack grabbed her wrist, narrowing his eyes at Kai's wandering eyes over her body. "My girlfriend, uncle," he hissed._

_Kim wanted to faint from all the manly tension in this air. It was so nauseating._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

_Kim angrily looked at the school before her. She did not want to be here, it seemed eerily and dangerous. She looked back at her brother and his girlfriend and rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? You're seven years older than me, and you wanted to drive _me_ all the way down here to visit some school to see my school's soccer team play?" Kim asked incredulously. Kelly giggled when Ryder pouted and nodded. "You're _unbelievable_. They suck now, just so you know. They haven't won a game just as yet." Ryder sighed and rubbed his temples. "So this eight hour drive was a waste."_

_Kelly giggled and nodded. Ryder looked at her and groaned. "Don't agree with Kimmy! She's just being bitter because soccer bores her," Ryder whined._

_Kelly grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him to the soccer field of the school. Kim followed behind them, mad to even be here. As soon as they got in and sat down, Kim noticed Kelly's unease of being here. She was looking all over the place. "Kelly, are you okay?" Kim asked._

_The brunette looked at Kim and smiled, gently pushing her knee, since the younger one out of the three was sitting higher up. "I'm fine, just hungry. I'll be right back; I'm going to the concession stand."_

_Kim nodded and ignored her brother as he cheered, watching Kelly leave. _

_**Deathly Hollows**_

_Kim and Ryder returned back to Nashville, just after Kelly texted them to do so. Kim and Ryder were scared. They didn't want to believe that Kelly had said that. The three did everything –_

"KIM!"

Kim shook her head and looked at Jack, who was still slightly standing in front of her. "You said something, Jack?" Kim asked.

Jack smiled widely. "Fantastic, she doesn't want to meet you guys." Despite all the protest going on, Jack picked up Kim and walked to the front door. "We're going to raid the neighbourhoods. I'm starting with Kim's and moving to the school. Then we're getting Kim some clothing to wear. Bye."

Kim raised a brow at Jack's strange behaviour. Why did he want to be so far from them? "When's he coming?" Silva asked as they were putting on their shoes.

And because Jack thought everything was against him, someone rang the doorbell. Jack froze as Kai cheered with Joseph. _That idiot,_ Jack thought angrily. He stood up straight and opened the door. Glaring at the person, who was smiling at him, Jack scowled. "Wherever they go, you do, too. Don't you, Fredrick?" he hissed.

Kim looked over Jack's shoulder and saw an older male looking at him with a malicious smile. "Jackie, my little brother," he said, voice silky, calm and full of venom.

Kim realized Jack was tense as he moved to let him in. _Fuck, he's here already. Fucking traitor,_ Jack thought. Before Jack could run out the door, Fredrick closed the door loudly, announcing his arrival. "Family!" he yelled, putting an arm over Jack's shoulder and steering him back in to the living room. "I have returned!"

Kim followed behind them, stopping short of the door way that lead in to the room. She looked as everyone, including Jack's uncle's family, glared at man in front of him. "Awe, what? No welcoming?" he sneered, his smile dropping. "Aunt Mai, Uncle Rudy, cousin Kai and cousin Britt, you're home."

Kai shivered and Jack scowled. "We're not your family, anymore. Not after you became a fucking traitor, jackass!" Mick hissed, standing up. "Get the fuck out of my damn house!"

Fredrick took his arm off Jack and pushed the said boy away from him, almost making him drop. "I'm the strongest in this fucking family!" he hissed.

Mick laughed. "No, Jack and Kai are. You're nothing to us, maybe to the Devils, but not us."

Fredrick narrowed his eyes. "Are they now? I want a fight. Right now, in the basement, against those two dweebs," Fredrick hissed.

Jack and Kai, liking a challenge, stood up tall and proud. "Hell yeah, let's do this shit!" Kai exclaimed.

Jack just crossed his arms and gave Fredrick a bone chilling glare. He shivered, but stood his ground, challenging his little brother. "I'm all in for it. Someone needs to cut him down."

Kim shivered and ran to hug Jack's waist, stepping on her tippy toes. Fredrick eyed her and smirked. "He's from the Devils?" she whispered in his ear.

Jack's eyes widened and he nodded gruffly. "Let's do this shit now. I want to kill this bastard."

He wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and headed downstairs to the basement. When Fredrick saw them disappear from his view, he smiled widely. "Santiago will be so –"

Everyone stood up. "Forget it, fucktard. We're all protecting her from that," Kai hissed. "I may not like Jack, but I fucking dislike you even more. Like a billion times more."

Fredrick waved him off and walked to the basement, everyone following him. Rudy glared at his eldest nephew. _Good luck, Jack's way stronger than my son. And he's way stronger than you fucking think._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim sat beside Silva on the outer part of the matted basement. The place was _huge_. She knew the house was huge, but the basement was… _wow._ She looked at Jack and Kai who were facing Fredrick on the mats. Kai was in a karate fighting stance, prepared to fight. While Jack just stood there, looking as bored as ever. Mick walked on the mats and glared at the older man on the mats. "Are you ready? Let's fight!"

Kai ran up to him and threw a punch his way. Jack just walked around the area, looking at all the bow staffs that were neatly put up. Kim watched as Kai was thrown to the floor. The teen on the mats glared at Jack. "Dammit, Jack! Help me!" he yelled.

Jack waved him off and everyone sighed. _This is going to be a long fight,_ Rudy thought looking at his nephew. _Just what are you doing?_

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Everyone was bored of the fight. They clearly knew Kai was being overpowered by Fredrick but he didn't stop and he was heavily injured now. Jack, well Jack, he was doing nothing to help him at all. He was just jogging around the mat, ignoring the fight going on before him. Kim sighed and Silva looked at her brother in disbelief. Kai was, once again, thrown to the ground. "Get up and fight, you little pussy," Fredrick hissed.

Kai tried but couldn't. "I can't. I'm injured too much," Kai winced.

"Good, now I can kill a wimp like you!"

He lifted his foot to step on Kai's head but he was forced to the ground by some force. He looked at Jack who was whistling and running still. He shook his head and stood up, prepared to finish off his cousin. Kim looked at Silva. "Shouldn't we help?" she asked.

Silva shook her head. "Did you just see Jack?" Kim nodded. "He's not going to let him kill Kai. Just watch, Blondie," Silva said.

Kim nodded and looked back at them. Fredrick was bringing his foot down when Jack kneeled before Kai and grabbed Fredrick's foot. "Killing family? What kind of a worthless fuck did they turn you into?"

He pushed the foot away and Fredrick fell back with a loud grunt. Jack stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Now, let's talk. Why the fuck did you follow Rudy's family around as soon as they came back?" he hissed.

Everyone looked confused. "Better yet, why the hell were you parked outside Kim's house the day I was going to let her go home so she didn't stay with us?"

Kim gulped and Silva gasped. "That's why he didn't let you go home."

Fredrick laughed. "So, you're the observant one as well as the strong one. Damn, I was wrong about, Jackass."

Jack punched him across the face and blood sprayed all over the mat. When Jack drew back, he had a bit of blood on his knuckles and Fredrick's nose was bleeding. "Shit, my nose!" he hissed.

Jack glared at him. "It's broken nothing to worry about." Fredrick's eyes widened. "Now, answer my questions! Why were you there?" Fredrick laughed and so did Jack, but his was cold. "I'm not scared to pop a blood vessel in anyone's eye, Fuckrick," Jack hissed.

Fredrick felt his entire body tense in fear. He didn't like the murderous look Jack was giving him. _Is this why he's called the Hollowed Death? Is he really empty and dead inside?_ "I won't tell you."

Jack wrapped his hands around the male's throat, squeezing it tightly. Fredrick began wheezing for air. "Answer me, dammit. I won't have you killing Kim or my family at all," Jack hissed. His eyes gradually became darker and colder and Fredrick felt like running. "I dare you to try and kill the people I care for Fredrick. Santiago will _not_ kill my entire family. And no one is allowed to touch Kim, no one but me."

Fredrick's face was turning beet red, but Jack didn't care. He began clawing at Jack's hand to get it off his throat. "Will you answer me now?" Jack hissed.

Fredrick nodded; his face was on the verge of purple. Jack released his neck and sat on his heels beside the older Brewer child. Kai was surprised of what happened. He didn't even know that Jack was _that_ strong (and scary, too). "Oh yeah, and somewhere in your soon to be spiel, tell me who you're working with."

Fredrick and someone else in the room tensed. Jack already knew, but he just wanted to confirm it. Fredrick finally caught his breath and his face returned back to its normal colour. Jack waved his hand around, as if telling him to speak. "The day _you_, just you, caught me parked outside the blonde whore's house, I was taking pictures of her family." Kim and Jon's eyes widened. "Yeah, you heard me. Pretty sister and daughter you have." He smirked. "I wouldn't mind… you know, fucking her without her agreement."

And Jon flipped, getting up to attack him, but Mick held him down. Fredrick smiled cruelly. "If Jon didn't give up his daughter, we have plans to kill his family. Starting with the eldest child, as in Ryder was it?" Kim gulped and sat still. Her family was endangered. "Then we take the two females back to the hideout and…" Kim wanted to cry. "We'd have some fun with their bodies before we send a bullet through their heads, bam." He stuck up his thumb and pressed his index and middle finger to together like a gun and pretended to shoot in Jon's direction. He laughed at Kim's now mad and hardened expression. "Ooh, someone has been hanging out with Jackie Boy for too –"

Jack punched Fredrick across the face, tearing some skin in his cheek. "Try again, idiot. Nothing will distract me when I'm concentrated on something like interrogations." Jack pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and placed it at the base of Fredrick's neck. "Alright, now talk, asshole. I don't have all day… and stop pissing off my girl before I slit your throat open," Jack said.

Fredrick gulped, hearing the promising warning behind that spiel. "Okay! So, we figured out where the little blonde chick lived and we moved in on taking pictures of her family's everyday life. Right after that happened, we moved out and reported back to Santiago. We have another mission and I'm unable to say so about it. So don't ask…"

Jack laughed in his face and Fredrick flinched, moving back a bit. "I wasn't going to, I'd just find out in the long run. Now, which Brewer from Rudy's family do you have contact with because their ass is a traitor and someone that I'll probably kill." Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Kai tense and he turned his head a bit, seeing Mai tense, too. He raised a brow in suspicion. "Or which _two_ do you have contact with?" he asked.

Fredrick laughed in his face and Jack punched him again, making him spit out blood. _He's not going to answer me. Well then…_ Jack stood up and kicked Fredrick hard in his head, making the man going unconscious. Mai gasped and Kai backed away a little, not wanting to be on Jack's end of anger. "Tie him up. Kim's whereabouts are going nowhere near Santiago." Jack began walking off, but froze for a quick second. "And make sure Kai and Mai go _nowhere_ out of this neighbour. Am I understood?" he said.

Rudy looked between his wife and son before shaking his head. Jack knew all along. "We understand, Jack. I understand," Rudy said before walking out of the basement.

Kai's lips thinned in to one line and Mai's heat began racing faster. "Well? Tie the fucker up, dammit! Kim, come with me."

Everyone nodded Mick and Silva tying up Fredrick, the others watching Mai and Kai like hawks and Kim racing to follow Jack's fast paced walking.

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Jack was pissed. He knew Kai didn't like him, but did the fucker actually want his _cousin_ dead? And Mai, after all the shit their family had done for her, she decided that it wasn't… _enough_. Those fuckers made him sick. He kicked his chair down, making Kim flinch. She was sitting on the bed, watching Jack angrily throw things around but she was confused. How did Jack know that Fredrick was coming? He seemed to have… figured it out within the few minutes she had been lost in… thought.

_Ryder choked on his tears, looking at the cops with a deadly glare. "She's what?" his voice broke._

_Kim had a hand over her mouth as tears freely fell down her face. She couldn't believe it. They found her, they had _found_ her. But, she wasn't coming _home._ No, she wasn't coming back. She was dead. "Mrs. Kelly Freeman –"_

"_Crawford! Her last name is Crawford. I swear to the heavens it is, we eloped last year." Ryder had tears streaking down his face. "Don't ever give her the last name of those fucking bastards!" Ryder hissed._

_Mrs. Crawford gasped and slapped her son hard. "Sorry about that, officer. You can go now," she said to the two officers._

_They nodded and said their goodbyes. Their mother looked at Ryder's rigid form. "Do not swear in my –"_

"_Don't you give a fuck at least? My wife, fiancée, _girlfriend_ and best friend is fucking dead, you heartless piece of shit!" _

_Without looking back, he pushed his mother out the way and stomped out of the house. "Get back here, young man! I'm not done with you!"_

_The engine of his Prius roared to life as he drove away, far from this place._

Kim was brought back to the real world as Jack frantically shook her shoulders. She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak. "I want to see my sister."

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Jessica was wide awake on the hospital bed. She looked at her mother and grimaced a bit. She wanted to see Kim and thank Jack. They were the two people who save her and she was grateful. _I thought Jack hated me, though. I just thought he did,_ Jessica thought. She sighed and looked at the door as it creaked open. A blonde head poked through and Jessica smiled. "K –"

Her mouth clamped shut, remembering that she couldn't speak. Kim walked in with Jack hot on her heels and smiled. "Jess, you're awake."

Jessica nodded and grabbed a notepad and pen that was on her bed to write something. She showed it to Kim and Kim chuckled. "Oh boy, that'll be tough for you." She wrote down something else and Kim nodded. She pushed Jack out and walked over to their mother, shaking her awake. Their mother looked at Kim and scowled. "Go home. The hospital won't be comfortable." The older woman nodded and left without any trouble. Kim looked at Jessica who was scribbling down her apology. "I'll go get Jack. But is Ryder here?" Jessica nodded without looking up. "Okay, see you in about twenty minutes, alright?" Kim finished.

Jessica nodded and Kim walked out. "She wants to talk to you." Jack looked up at her and nodded, walking in the room. Kim sighed. "Now, to the cafeteria, he's obviously going to be there."

She made her way to the elevator. She had missed her brother dearly.

**I don't like this chapter at all! But next chapter will be all about Kim talking to Ryder about stuff and it'll have a lot more Kick moments. Which reminds me… the next one will be longer, I promise.**

**HollowedLover1379 (I need to seriously stop changing my name! This is the last time, I promise!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or any brands you may see in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Kim's family has decided to move from Tennessee to a little town on the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. Upon arriving, she meets new people but one has captured her eyes. And this one; he was more mysterious than anyone she had ever met.**_

_**Previously on Deathly Hollows:**_

_Jessica nodded and grabbed a notepad and pen that was on her bed to write something. She showed it to Kim and Kim chuckled. "Oh boy, that'll be tough for you." She wrote down something else and Kim nodded. She pushed Jack out and walked over to their mother, shaking her awake. Their mother looked at Kim and scowled. "Go home. The hospital won't be comfortable." The older woman nodded and left without any trouble. Kim looked at Jessica who was scribbling down her apology. "I'll go get Jack. But is Ryder here?" Jessica nodded without looking up. "Okay, see you in about twenty minutes, alright?" Kim finished._

_Jessica nodded and Kim walked out. "She wants to talk to you." Jack looked up at her and nodded, walking in the room. Kim sighed. "Now, to the cafeteria, he's obviously going to be there."_

_She made her way to the elevator. She had missed her brother dearly._

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim found her dirty blond brother sitting in the far end of the cafeteria, listening to music and eating a bag of chips. Smiling softly to herself, she walked over to him and sat in front of him. Not looking up, Ryder blandly said, "That seat is reserved for my feet. Move please."

Kim giggled and he looked up, his blank expression dropping and forming a wide smile. He stood up and walked over to her side, giving her the biggest hug she had ever received from him. She hugged him tightly, too, and she felt tears at the side of her neck. "Rye? What's wrong?" she asked him.

He pulled back and grasped her arms, still smiling. "I missed you! I was so worried. I was scared you had up and left me alone at home or died. Where were you?" he asked her.

Kim sighed and sat down. He followed suit, sitting beside her. She looked at him, subconsciously picking at a thread on her sweater. "Honestly? I was staying with my 'boyfriend'." She had put the word boyfriend in quotations with her fingers, making Ryder go confused. "I know you can keep a secret, so I'll tell you. For some odd reason, some family wants to kidnap me and use my body. I don't know why because Jack won't tell –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it there. Who the hell is this 'Jack' boy?" Ryder asked, his face held in a frown.

Kim chuckled at his overprotective attitude. "He's the fake boyfriend," she explained.

Ryder still didn't get it and looked as confused as hell. "Come again? Where does a fake boy toy come in to this equation?" he asked, "Much to my disappointment, anger and stress."

Kim laughed at his playful serious expression at the last three words. "Honestly, I didn't know until dad showed up at the house just two weeks ago."

Ryder raised a brow and sighed. "That fucking _idiot_, I told him not to borrow that money… but no! Look where he is now," Ryder muttered under his breath. Kim looked at him in confusion. "Look, is he working for Ryderson Corps.? And a mafia family gang named the 'Brewers'?" Kim nodded slowly in confusion. "Shit fucker will get us killed dammit. Whatever you do, stay by the second eldest son. The oldest is fucking evil and working for their rival gang and the five others can't protect you as well as the second eldest."

Kim looked at him, not knowing why he knew all this. "I know. I met Fredrick and I've been told countless times that only Jack can protect me. But the question is; how the hell do you know about this situation?" Kim asked.

Ryder sighed and covered his face. He pulled his hands down and looked at her. "Listen, Kim, your my sister, I love you and you need to trust me on this. Soon, I'll probably have to find a way to have mother, Jessica and I protected," Ryder stated.

Kim looked at his pained expression in confusion. "Why? What's going to happen to you guys?" Kim asked, her voice cracking a bit.

Ryder sighed. "That's unimportant. Just stay with Jack, I trust him."

Kim furrowed her brows in confusion. "You speak as if you know him," she mumbled.

He looked at the bag of chips on the table. "Jack… he's my friend." Kim was confused. "I met him while dad and I were looking for a house down here. Honestly, he was the scariest seventeen year old boy I've ever met. When I was introduced, dad told me and him that he was going to protect you. He looked at us with no expression and his family agreed. Then he looked at me, with a bone chilling stare and asked me 'Are you close to her?' I had to nod, because I felt like he was going to kill me. 'I want to see a picture of her' he demanded me.

"I searched my wallet for a picture of you and he looked closely at it. 'No, I will not,' he told us all coldly. Father and I blanched. 'Unless, unless I get something out of it.' Jack is cold and heartless and won't do _anything_ unless he gets something out of it the situation. So we nodded. In all honesty, it was _no one's_ idea for you to become Jack's girlfriend. No one's but his." Kim shivered at her brother's look. "I didn't agree at first like father had. I put up a fight with the younger male." Kim shivered and Ryder nodded. "Yeah, I fucking scared shitless. He never changed his expression once until anger got the best of him and he lunged at me. I almost ran, but his family held him back. Suddenly, scared of the guy, I felt compelled to agree with him. He just nodded and walked off.

"Then… a few days of staying in his household, I heard father talking." His expression darkened. "I guess I then felt like this was going to work because father told Mick I was still healing from Kelly's death. And not mention, he told Mick that he _knew_ – he fucking knew – she was killed by Santiago and his henchmen. I felt like vomiting. I was being lied to. My girlfriend, father told me she was accidentally killed! The cops said so, too! I knew something was up. But in this town, arresting Santiago or Jack is like trying to arrest your worst nightmare.

"They have connections out of Illinois and all the way up in Canada. They could break out with lifting a sweat. Jack had done it before, and he'd do it again, as he told me." Ryder looked at his sister and laughed a bit at her scared expression. "Look at you. I shouldn't have said those things… but I had to."

"What about the Devils? Why am I involved in this?" she asked.

Ryder's face went expressionless. "Father borrowed over nine hundred thousand dollars from the Devils and hadn't paid it back. There was a deal. I had been there. There were five parts to it. One, he could pay it back or die. Two, he could pay it back or give up his eldest child. Three, he could pay it back or give up his wife. Four, he could pay it up or give up his second oldest. And five, he could pay it back or they'd take you forcefully from our holds. Dad… dad, being the idiot he was and always listening to mother, chose five, you. I wanted to punch that man so hard. They gave him three months. Three months. And I love how we moved here during the second month because the old man was seeking protection over you.

"Then I guess because October had passed and now it's November and almost winter, father _knew_ he needed to keep you, so he turned to the Brewer's for help. You're lucky Jack decided to help out. But –" Kim groaned. He was going to say something she wasn't going to like. "- Jack only agreed because he wanted to put your life through hell. Is he succeeding?" Ryder asked cheekily.

Kim glared at him and shook her head. "At first, he just ignored me, and only talked to me to make snide comments or to be rude. Not once during the first month here was he respectful to me. Then, he tried opening up a bit more. Then he became rude again. Then he opened up again and well, he's being nicer, with the lack of emotions."

Ryder laughed and Kim smiled. "That's him alright, lacking emotions since day one." Kim laughed a bit and smiled to herself. Ryder smirked and leaned back on his chair. "No way," he said.

Kim looked at him and blushed at his expression. He looked shocked, amused and it had a bit of knowing in it. "What?" she asked.

Ryder leaned forward and poked her forehead. "You fell for Mr. I-Lack-All-Emotions-Whatsoever," Ryder said. When Kim didn't deny, his smirk widened, before he laughed. "Shit, this is gold!" Kim hit his arm but he didn't stop laughing for a while. "I approve."

Kim looked at him, confused. "What?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "If you want to date an ice box, I approve. At least you can try to help out with the emotion showing side of him. Plus, opposites attract better because it's good to learn new things." Kim rolled her eyes and he poked her cheek. "I'm serious! It is better! Remember, Kelly and I dated and _we_ were polar opposites. She was fucking mysterious and I was hella out there, fun and totally easy going. Maybe you and Jack will have a surprising spark," he finished.

Kim sighed and shook her head. "Oh, you have no idea." He looked at her in confusion. "Anyways, what's up? I want to catch up. It's been a while."

_**Deathly Hollows**_

Kim collapsed on Jack's bed and moaned with happiness. "Damn, that was so _long_." She sat up and looked at Jack's expression. He looked distant and cold. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Don't worry about me, worry about your family. We need to get them to safety," Jack replied emotionlessly.

Kim watched him with confused eyes as he lay beside her on the bed. He faced her and placed his head in her lap. Kim smiled at the gesture but blushed when he turned his head, so his nose was directly where her stomach was. His breaths were hot on her stomach, causing her to feel an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Jack, I'm kind of wearing half a shirt," Kim murmured.

He chuckled and Kim shivered as the feeling returned. "You sound embarrassed." He gave her stomach a little kiss and she yelped, blushes a darker red. Jack looked up at her and smirked. "It's extremely cute. I like your blush, it's adorable," Jack commented, making her face go even redder.

He kissed her stomach softly and continued up, as he pulled up her shirt at the same time. Kim laughed nervously. "Uh, don't you think this is pretty intimate?" Kim asked as he pulled her shirt over her head.

Jack laughed and pushed her down, crawling on top of her. He began kissing her neck and her face went even redder, if possible. "Not at all," he mumbled against her neck. "I think that this is less than intimate. For me, intimate is having sex."

Kim screeched a bit and he chuckled. "That's not funny, Jack! I think it's pretty obvious I'm a virgin!" she defended herself.

Jack looked up at her, eyes hazed with what could only be identified as lust. "Kim," he whispered huskily. "I can tell, but I don't care. You're one hell of a sexy virgin. It's taking my all not to fuck you here and now. Shit, I can't even say how bad I want you. But I'm serious; I fucking _want_ you underneath, moaning and screaming out my name." She blushes a bright red, but Jack paid no heed to it. "Trust me when I say you'll be leaving this relationship without your virginity."

Kim let out a strangled moan when Jack's hand began kneading her breasts gently. She closed her eyes in pure bliss, forgetting that she was even being hunted down by another gang/family. His lips found their way to hers and they shared a hot, searing kiss, his hand never moving from their spot. He squeezed her breast hard and she gasped. Not wasting any time, Jack's tongue began battling with hers. She felt an unfamiliar feeling pooling at the pit of her stomach. _Oh my… I'm horny,_ she thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her being.

Jack nibbled on her bottom lip, flipping them over so she was straddling him. Kim realized this and tried to move, but Jack wasn't having it. He looked in to her lust filled eyes and smirked. "You're being turned on by me. I feel fucking cocky right now," he whispered against her lips.

Kim blushed and slapped his chest. Jack groaned and one hand rested on her ass and the other back on her breast. "Kim," he whispered. She hummed her response and he smirked. "Take off your bra."

She yelped and tried to move again, but Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. She pouted and he captured the protruding bottom lip between his teeth, his hands making their way to her bra clasps. Kim was so distracted; she didn't realize her bra came off until the cold air hit her nipples. She gasped and Jack sat up, still holding her ass. "Jack…" she murmured.

He let her go to pull off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. He cradled her face in his hands, kissing her again. Kim moaned loudly, causing Jack to smirk against her lips. His hands trailed down her face until they were cupping her perfectly perk and rounded breasts. She gasped as he squeezed them, her hips grounding in to his.

Jack groaned loudly, closing his eyes in pure pleasure. "Fuck, Kim. Do that again," he whispered.

She slowly grounded her hips in to his and he groaned, kissing her hard. He laid them down, him being on top, as he grounded his hips in her hers. Kim's hand played with the ends of his hair, tugging on them hard. He groaned and his hands went lower until they were unbuttoning her jeans and zipping them down. Kim gasped, breaking the kiss. Jack looked at her, one brow raised. "Jack… no," she whispered.

He sighed and removed his hands, sitting up on her. Kim blushed at how intimate their position looked. He was straddling her and both were shirtless and breathless, breathing hard. "Can I put on a shirt?" Kim asked.

Jack looked down at her and snorted, collapsing on top of her. "No," he whispered in her ear. "I'm tired. Let's take a nap."

Kim blushed when he rolled off her and went to the head of the bed, going under the covers. He looked at her, waiting for her to come. She did and as soon as she was beneath the blankets too, he wrapped an arm around her waist, almost protectively. She blushed but snuggled in to his warmth either way. _This so intimate, I've never been in this position before. I… like it. He gives me butterflies and makes my heart race._ She closed her eyes and sighed. _I'm in way too deep. There's no way out this time._

**Okay, I lied. It had to be short! I'm lacking in being a Beta reader at the moment and author because of exams! Sorry guys! I really do apologize! Anyways, by next Friday, I'll be back to updating like the loser I am. :p By the way, don't mean to alert anyone, but the rating might change to M… just saying…**

**R&R how is school? Assuming you guys still attend school. If not, how's life and work?**

**HollowedLover1379**


End file.
